<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an offer he can't refuse by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567608">an offer he can't refuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu'>Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>head, heart, hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned: BokuAka, Mentioned: Hinata's exes and past lovers (including Kags), Mentioned: KageHoshi, Mentioned: KenPedro, Mentioned: OsaOmi, Mentioned: UshiTen, Romance, Tokyo Olympics 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Just ya wait,” Atsumu cocks his head, hands on his hips.  “My proposal to Shouyou is gonna be the best story ever.”</p>
  <p>Or, Atsumu tries to propose, but everything goes wrong, until it goes right. ♥ [Written for the AtsuHina Exchange 2020!]</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>head, heart, hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange, Recommended AtsuHina Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an offer he can't refuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/gifts">gozar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♥</p><blockquote>
  <p>Prompt #3 (in brief):  Atsumu tries to propose, but everything goes wrong, until it goes right.</p>
</blockquote>I had tons of fun with this prompt!  Hope you enjoy your gift!<p>Note:  I have taken a few liberties with the Olympics setup for this story, mainly in presuming that by July 2021 the pandemic has eased up enough that large gatherings are safe again, and there are stadiums full of spectators for all the games.  Also, that normal activities have more-or-less resumed, such as dining out with groups of friends without needing curbside pickup, etc.  Thanks for suspending your disbelief!</p><p>Also! While it was confirmed on 12/23/2020 that Suna is on the National Team, in this fic (and series) he was selected as an alternate for the Olympic Team, and then wasn't needed.  Instead, he took the time to visit his old stomping grounds around Osaka. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><h3>“an offer he can’t refuse”</h3><h4>[Osaka. Sunday, July 18, 2021]</h4><p>Atsumu stares up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.  Waking up alone in their apartment in Osaka, after leaving Shouyou behind in Tokyo the previous afternoon, despite knowing that it’s only for a week, <em>hurts</em>.</p><p>Logically, Atsumu knows this is but a small, insignificant separation he’ll forget about as soon as it’s over.  But in the moment, he keenly feels Shouyou’s absence.  And concurrently, he keenly feels the need to try and do something about it.</p><p>Maybe this persistent sense of melancholy hanging over him is related to the fatigue from the National Team training camp that ended yesterday, one of the most intense the coaches have ever put the players through.  It makes sense—the Olympics are but a heartbeat away.  Iwaizumi had arranged for massages and hot soaks before they dispersed for a week of much needed rest, all as part of their preparation for the games, but Atsumu still feels the aches that have built up over the camp, as he gently stretches his worn out limbs there in the big empty bed.</p><p>Halfway through his stretching routine, Atsumu’s phone buzzes.   He swipes to answer the call, and Shouyou’s face appears.  </p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p>Atsumu rolls on his side, tucking a pillow under his cheek, and smiles.  “Mornin’.”</p><p>Shouyou laughs.  “Thought you’d be up by now!  Though your unshaved, sleepy look isn’t too bad.”</p><p>Atsumu snorts.  “Well, if yer not here with me, I may as well sleep in a little.  And as for lookin’ rugged, since yer not here to stop me, I may as well just grow out a beard.”</p><p>Shouyou’s nose wrinkles, eyes squinting.  “Please tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>Atsumu sticks his tongue out. “Hey! I look good in anythin', so ya know I’ll look very distinguished with a beard.  Wait and see.”</p><p>Shouyou puffs out his cheeks, and then lets the air out with a bright laugh.  “Okay, then… I guess I’ll grow one too!”</p><p>Atsumu’s face contorts in horror, but Shouyou’s mischievous laugh is contagious, and they both wind up belly-laughing and giggling for a good while.</p><p>Then Atsumu groans.  “I wish I could see ya right now.  It’s better when yer here.”</p><p>“Silly, I’ll see you really soon!  In like—”  Shouyou pauses, looking upward while he quickly counts.  “Five more days!”</p><p>“Not nearly soon enough,” Atsumu sighs, enjoying the sight of Shouyou’s cheeks deepening in the first strokes of a blush.  “Miss ya so much. What’re ya doin’ today?”</p><p>“Oh!  It’s pretty cool, actually,” Shouyou grins, and then continues his side of the conversation in that animated, endearing way of his.  </p><p>Atsumu listens patiently to Shouyou’s excited chatter about his agenda with the Bouncing Ball board members and advertising executives.  They talk for almost an hour, and then Shouyou has to go.  He waves goodbye and blows a kiss to Atsumu, eyes closed, and then flashes one more enchanting smile before the call ends. </p><p>Atsumu rolls over onto his back, hand clenched in the front of his sleep tank, right over his tender, quivering heart.  </p><p>Today, right now, is as good a moment as any to make a life-changing decision.  It’s really the only thing that makes sense.  He feels it in his gut—knows exactly what he needs to do.  </p><p>He’s going to propose <em>marriage </em>to Shouyou.</p><p>He’s going to propose marriage to <em>Shouyou</em>.</p><p>Holy fuck.  </p><p>It feels almost too big to comprehend, but it also feels perfectly, absolutely right.</p><p>Atsumu picks up his phone, and dials his twin, because even though their lives diverged years and years ago, Osamu is still the first person Atsumu wants to tell about the important matters in his heart.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Samu.  Got some news for ya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu takes a heaping bite of onigiri, just as Osamu asks, with that typically inconvenienced tone of his:  “So what’s this big news ya came all the way out here to my home, on my day off, to tell me?”</p><p>Atsumu gives his brother a long look across the table and takes his time chewing.  It’s brunch time on Sunday, the shop side of the building where Osamu lives is closed, and he’s pretty sure Osamu doesn’t really have anything better to be doing.  But that’s never stopped him from griping any time Atsumu comes over.  Atsumu even called first to tell him he was on the way—and he still has the nerve to complain?</p><p>Osamu crosses his arms.  “If ya don’t get on with it, ‘m kickin’ ya out.”</p><p>“Stingy.”  Atsumu sips his tea, and clears his throat. “Listenin’s the least ya could do, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Then why aren’t yer oversized gums flappin’ already?”</p><p>“Cuz this is a momentous occasion, ‘Samu!  I’m just workin’ out how to tell ya.” </p><p>“Just spit it out, ya dumbass!”</p><p>“Fine!” Atsumu sits back in his chair.  “I decided.  Been thinkin’ about this a while now, but it’s time, and I’ve made the decision.  ‘M gonna propose to Shouyou.”</p><p>Osamu’s brows lift.  Then he snickers. He covers his mouth with his fingers to try and hide the sniggers that follow, but he can’t quite stop his shoulders from shaking.</p><p>Atsumu growls in irritation. “Oi!  The hell’s so funny!”</p><p>Osamu coughs into his hand, and waves the other.  “Nothin’, nothin’, yer gonna propose, yeah, yeah, yadda yadda.”</p><p>“Well, fuck off, ‘Samu, this is important to me!” Atsumu crosses his arms.</p><p>“Sure, okay.”  Osamu shrugs.  “Ya got a plan for it?  Know what yer gonna do?”</p><p>Atsumu frowns, pensive, then mirrors Osamu’s shrug.  “Somethin’ sweet, just the two of us, I think.  Somethin’ special.  <em>Romantic</em>.”</p><p>“Yer not gonna hire one of those planes that fly by with a special message?  Or arrange for a fireworks display that proposes for ya in the sky?  Or whisk him away to the Eiffel Tower, or some shit like that?” Osamu laces his fingers behind his head.</p><p>“Nah,” Atsumu shakes his head.  “He’s not really the type to want grandiose gestures like that.”</p><p>“Aren’t <em>you</em> that type, though?” Osamu smirks. </p><p>“Hah, hah,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.  “Well ‘m not proposing to <em>me</em>, now am I?”  Osamu laughs.  “Besides,” Atsumu continues, “I’m pretty sure I’ve declared how I feel about Shouyou from every mountain and rooftop and volleyball court in the country by now.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Osamu sticks out his tongue in a grimace.  “Yeah, ya’ve been really gross about it from the start.”</p><p>Atsumu snorts.  It’s true though—he’s stupidly in love with Shouyou, and that’s not going to change, ever.  </p><p>“Those first few years of pinin’ were the worst,” Osamu tips his head back and groans.</p><p>Atsumu shrugs, then grins.  “But then he came back and joined the Jackals, and we were able to finally get together for real.”</p><p>“God, that was even more annoyin’.”  Osamu makes puking noises, and Atsumu kicks him under the table.  “Ow!”</p><p>“Serves ya right.”</p><p>“Like ya can deny it—remember when he first moved into the Jackals’ dorms?  Every day ya were frettin’ and twistin’ up like a pretzel, blowin’ up my phone with yer drivel about how he’s the one, but ya can’t cross the line with a teammate and crap like that.”</p><p>“Hey, it was no picnic!  You weren’t seein’ him all tan and sweaty on the daily and tryin’ to do the honorable thing and resist!”</p><p>Osamu laughs.  “And then when he rescued that infernal cat and hid it in his room?”  </p><p>“God, that fiasco,” Atsumu shakes his head, grinning.  “But it had a happy endin’!”</p><p>“Not without my services, if ya recall, how Shouyou begged me to catsit when y’all had an away game.  But no matter, ya both were all over each other to a sickenin’ degree even back then, like grade school grab-ass.  Not sure ya really progressed, actually.  Yer always bein’ disgustin’.”  </p><p>Atsumu laughs, remembering.  “Hey, that sad animal was goin’ to freeze to death, it was good karma to lend a helpin’ hand.  And ya liked the cat well enough to adopt it, didn’ya?  Permanently?  Where is it, anyway?”</p><p>Osamu checks over his shoulder, scanning for the cat, and shrugs.  “It’s around here somewhere,” he chuckles. “Prob’ly sleepin’ upstairs.”</p><p>Atsumu points at his brother.  “Ya better be takin’ care of it properly, ‘Samu!  That cat may have been a bonafide cupid, sent from the gods for me an’ Shouyou, so it’s a good thing my Shouyou has such a big heart and saved it from the streets in the first place.”</p><p>“Takin’ in strays like yer sorry ass, ya mean.” Osamu chuckles.</p><p>“It was a mutual rescuing,” Atsumu sniffs.  “And now I’m gonna rescue him from continuin’ life unmarried to me.”</p><p>Osamu shakes his head in pity.  “Poor kid, gettin’ married to yer pathetic self.  So yer really takin’ the plunge.”</p><p>“S’right.” Atsumu smiles, conviction burning in his chest.  </p><p>“What brought this on, finally?”  Osamu cocks his head. “Ya probably could’ve proposed ages ago, with how far gone ya are and how smitten Shouyou-kun is, though only the gods know why.”  </p><p>“Yer so funny.” Atsumu rolls his eyes.  “No reason really.  Just feel like it’s the right time.”  He picks up his onigiri, and Osamu watches him eat for a moment.</p><p>“Could it be those offers he’s been gettin’ from overseas?”</p><p>Atsumu waves him off but sighs.  He takes another bite of his onigiri.  “Nah,” he says, while chewing.  “An’ we’ve both been gettin’ offers, thank ya very much, but ‘m not worried.”</p><p>“So this isn’t ‘cause ya might end up on different teams, maybe even in different parts of the world?”</p><p>Atsumu swallows the last of his onigiri.  “I hear what yer implyin’, ‘Samu.  But this isn’t about that—two totally separate things.”</p><p>“Huh.” Osamu grunts.  “Seems like proposin’ marriage and windin’ up separated by oceans might have somethin’ to do with one another.”</p><p>“But they don’t,” Atsumu insists, wiping his mouth and hands with his napkin.  “Sure, there’s some stuff we gotta figure out, like how his contract with the Jackals is up sooner than mine, and all.  There’s some uncertainty from a career standpoint ‘bout what’s next fer us.  But lovin’ Shouyou and wantin’ him for my husband is bigger than all that.  There’s no uncertainty at all—he’s my future, an’ I’m his.  It’s just time to make it official.”</p><p>Osamu gives him a soft smile, right before he makes a gagging noise.  “God, yer a sap.”</p><p>Atsumu grins, “Ya can blame Shouyou for that.”</p><p>“Nah, yer always the one to blame by default.” Osamu smirks.  “So he’s in Tokyo for the week, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Haven’t been apart like this in a while, actually.”</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes.  “Ya just left him yesterday, hasn’t been even 24 hours yet.”</p><p>“So?  S’not the same without him!”  </p><p>“Then unless ya plan to do it over the phone, yer gonna propose at the Olympics?" Osamu whistles.  "How’s that gonna work?” </p><p>Atsumu hedges, running a hand through his hair.  “I was thinkin’ about it, I mean, why not?  I’ll get up to Tokyo next Friday with Omi-Omi, and Saturday is only light practice with the evening free for a date, and then we also have free time after the opening ceremonies on Sunday.  So I was thinkin’ of goin’ somewhere nice and romantic in Tokyo, to our favorite spots, one of those times, just the two of us.  Got a couple of ideas in mind, just gotta pick out the rings.” </p><p>Osamu looks thoughtful, and starts to say something, but then the conversation is interrupted by soft footfalls coming down the stairs.  Sakusa appears, a sleepy look on his face, and a cat curled up in the crook of his elbow.  Sakusa’s got a bit of bedhead and is wearing one of Osamu’s long-sleeved work shirts over a pair of sweats, the cuffs stretched halfway down over his hands.  </p><p>At the foot of the stairs, Sakusa sets down the cat, who yawns, stretches, and saunters past them all into the kitchen.  Sakusa’s eyes meet Atsumu’s, and then look away without an iota of acknowledgement.  </p><p>“Tch.” Atsumu grumbles.  Typical.</p><p>“Ah, Kiyo.  Mornin’.”  Osamu greets him.</p><p>Sakusa passes behind Osamu’s chair, and scratches his fingertips along the back of Osamu’s undercut on his way into the kitchen.  </p><p>“Coffee?”  His voice is scratchy like he just woke up.</p><p>“Yeah, made some for ya.  Yer plate is there too.  Don’t worry, ‘Tsumu didn’t even set foot in the kitchen.  It’s safe.”  Osamu’s expression is gentle, fond, radiating a singular warmth.  </p><p>Just from the nature of being his twin, Atsumu can’t help but find it repulsive.  “Hey, Omi-Omi,” he calls.  “Slept in real late today, huh?  Gettin’ old or somethin’?  Not able to keep up with the training camp, huh?”</p><p>“Ah, shut yer trap,” Osamu scowls, kicking Atsumu under the table.  </p><p>“The fuck was that!” Atsumu complains, glaring.  “Ya know I get to harass Omi-Omi whenever I want!  Setter’s rights!”</p><p>Osamu lifts one eyebrow.  “He will flay ya.”</p><p>Sakusa returns with his coffee and plate with onigiri, and sits down next to Osamu.  “What’s he doing here, anyway?  Thought it was enough to have to share a plane with him yesterday.”</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumu protests.  “I’m family, I’m allowed to be here.”</p><p>“He has some big news to tell.”  Osamu smirks, in that way that makes Atsumu want to wipe the floor with him.</p><p>Sakusa sips his coffee, looking half awake and even less interested.</p><p>Atsumu scowls, but then puffs his chest out.  “I’m gonna propose to Shouyou,” he declares.</p><p>“<em>Heh</em>,” Sakusa chuckles into his coffee mug.  “Ironic.”</p><p>Osamu snickers again, which is infuriating.</p><p>“The hell is your problem, I’m bein’ serious here!”  Atsumu rests his fists on the table.  His brother and Sakusa share a look that’s also an exchange of silent conversation.  He <em>hates </em>when they do that.</p><p>“Should we tell ‘im?” Osamu asks, resting his arm on the back of Sakusa’s chair.  </p><p>Sakusa shrugs, and puts down his coffee mug.  </p><p>Atsumu has the distinct feeling that he’s not going to like whatever he hears.  He frowns, belatedly remembering that Osamu said on the phone that he also had some news.  “Oh, that’s right.  Ya did say ya had some news to share too.”</p><p>Osamu tilts his head, lips curving into something more feral than a smile.  “I did.”  He takes Sakusa’s hand.  “We do, actually.  We’re engaged.”</p><p>Atsumu blinks, trying to process.  Sakusa has the most infernal smirk Atsumu has ever seen on his beauty-marked face, and he’s seen about a million of those since they joined the same V. League team back in 2018.  </p><p>“Yer <em>engaged</em>?”  Atsumu can only make vague gestures of incomprehension. “Since<em> when</em>?”</p><p>“Last night,” Osamu replies, moving his hand down to Sakusa’s knee.  </p><p>“Last night?”  Atsumu repeats, stunned.  “Who proposed?”</p><p>“I did.”  Osamu states, quite proudly, and then he and Sakusa share another sickeningly fond glance.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Atsumu holds his forehead.  “How long have ya been plannin’ this?”</p><p>“Ah, it was kinda spontaneous,” Osamu chuckles.</p><p>“Spontaneous?” Atsumu looks between the two of them, trying to imagine what could bring about a spontaneous proposal from two people who were not known for their spontaneity.  “What happened?”</p><p>“We were having sex.  He proposed to me.”  Sakusa looks Atsumu dead in the eye, wearing the same insufferable expression he gets when he’s made the first service ace in a match, and then sips more coffee from his mug. </p><p>Atsumu’s brain wobbles in his skull.  “Yer kiddin’.”  </p><p>“Haha.”  Osamu looks proud.  “What, ya never had sex <em>that </em>good, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu flushes as red as he could possibly flush, certain memories flooding to the forefront.  They know perfectly well—!  And have they not met Shouyou?  Do they not have eyes? </p><p>“That’s—I mean! Oh fuck off, the both’ya!  Like I’m gonna tell ya any more about our private matters!”</p><p>“Hmmm, not really an answer.”  Sakusa rests his chin on his palm. </p><p>“Must not be that great then.  Yikes,” Osamu needles, grinning.</p><p>Atsumu splutters, and kicks them both under the table.  Unfortunately, this only seems to amuse Osamu and Sakusa even further, who share another private glance at Atsumu’s expense.</p><p>Atsumu throws up his hands, and gets up from the table.  “Jerkwads, just see if I getcha anything nice as an engagement gift.”  </p><p>“We’re good, thanks,” Sakusa chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t bother. Sounds like yer the one needing to focus, so ya can leave yer bachelorhood behind and catch up to the real men,” Osamu chimes in.</p><p>Atsumu bristles at that.  “Yer killin’ me, here! ‘Samu, Omi-Omi, just ya wait!  ‘M gonna give Shouyou the best proposal ever, and then yer gonna be so embarrassed ya didn’t do it like us!” </p><p>“Not likely,” Sakusa mutters into his coffee, still so <em>smug</em>.</p><p>Atsumu shoots them both a withering look, and clears his dishes and heads for the kitchen, trying to ignore how the room is spinning from the insane news.</p><p>His brother is marrying his teammate.  Omi-Omi’s gonna be a <em>Miya</em>.</p><p>Holy fuck.  Holy fuck!!</p><p>And they got engaged <em>first</em>.  How is that fair?  Atsumu leans on the kitchen counter, head down, taking deep breaths. </p><p>“Oi, yer not gonna faint or nothin’, are ya?”</p><p>Atsumu looks up when Osamu joins him in the kitchen, wearing a questioning look.  Atsumu straightens up and folds his arms, leaning a hip into the counter.</p><p>“Over somethin’ like ya gettin’ married to Omi?  ‘Course I’m not gonna faint, ya bastard.”  </p><p>Osamu huffs, his mouth crooked on one side.  “Well, good.  ‘Cause I didn’t tell ya yet that we’re gonna go over to ma’s tonight and tell her.  Yer welcome to join.”</p><p>Atsumu grimaces.  “Nah, pass.  Don’t wanna interfere.  Can’t even picture that conversation, to be honest—”</p><p>Osamu slugs him in the shoulder, and Atsumu yelps.</p><p>“Shut yer mouth,” Osamu chuckles.  “Ma loves Kiyoomi.  An’ the feelin’s mutual.”</p><p>Atsumu tips his head back to look at Osamu through narrowed eyes.  “Ya love him?  Truly?  He’s yer person?”</p><p>Osamu’s brows lift, and he grins, and then that expression settles on his face, the one he’s always got on when thinking about Sakusa.</p><p>“Yep.  He’s my person.  An’ I’m his.”  Osamu’s face shifts into a wicked grin.  “An’ it’s not just ‘cause of the sex, case ya were wonderin’.”</p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes, sticks his finger into his mouth and makes a retching noise.  Predictably, Osamu comes close enough to kick him hard in the ass, and they both laugh.</p><p>Atsumu sighs.  Maybe it’s the twin thing, but he doesn’t really mind that Osamu’s just as in love as he is, and that Sakusa will be joining the family.  It’ll be like having another little brother to tease.  A germaphobic weirdo, but heck.  Like anyone can compare to Shouyou.  Plus, he’s always had better taste than Osamu, so there’s that.</p><p>He claps a hand on Osamu’s shoulder, feeling magnanimous.  “Okay then, brother.  Congratulations.”</p><p>“How unlike ya,” Osamu chuckles.  Atsumu starts to puff up, angry and annoyed, and Osamu shows his palms in surrender.  “But thanks, all the same.”</p><p>“Guess I better leave the lovebirds before ya get even more gross and flirty,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.</p><p>Osamu flicks him off.  “Hey.  Y’know, ma loves Shouyou too.  Ya could set up a family dinner, maybe after the Olympics when yer back, and propose there.”</p><p>Atsumu pales at the thought.  He backs away from Osamu, waving his arms.  “An’ have the lot of ya teasin’ and carryin’ on and being jackasses the whole time?  Nuh-uh! Forget that idea, never gonna happen.”</p><p>“Haha,” Osamu smiles.  </p><p>Osamu doesn’t bother to deny that they’d all roast Atsumu the whole time, and for some reason Atsumu relaxes, finding the humor in the chaotic images of their family gatherings.</p><p>“Just ya wait,” Atsumu cocks his head, hands on his hips.  “My proposal to Shouyou is gonna be the best story ever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Osaka. Tokyo.  Friday, July 23, 2021]</h4><p>Osamu drives them to the airport Friday morning at the crack of dawn, so he can get back in time to open up his restaurant.  </p><p>“Why do I always have to travel with ya, Omi-Omi?”  Atsumu complains from the back seat.</p><p>Sakusa looks back at him from the rear-view mirror, and lifts an indifferent eyebrow.  “How about when you stop depending on my <em>fiance </em>for transportation?”</p><p>“That has a nice ring to it, Kiyo,” Osamu flirts, taking Sakusa’s hand that now sports a slim platinum band on it.</p><p>“Keep yer eyes on the road, ‘Samu!”  Atsumu scowls and makes an exaggerated puking face, while Osamu chuckles from the driver’s seat.  </p><p>Atsumu leaves Sakusa and his brother at the airport departures drop-off with haste, not wanting to witness any kind of sloppy goodbye and irritate his already queasy stomach before having to board the flight.  </p><p>But they’re stuck together as usual.  He and Sakusa are seated across the aisle from each other on the plane, which suits Atsumu fine.  They both put in their headphones, and don’t bother with too much interaction as it’s a short flight to Tokyo.  Atsumu takes a short nap and plays some games on his phone, although he can’t help notice Sakusa fiddling with the new accessory on his ring finger, the one that matches Osamu’s from the set they evidently picked out that week.  </p><p>Atsumu smirks.  He pats the bag across his chest where his wallet, phone, keys, and a certain small velvet box are stored securely.  It feels good to know that the rings he picked out are so much better than theirs.  Far superior in every way.</p><p>It takes almost as long to get from Narita to Tokyo by train, as it did to fly there from Osaka.  He and Sakusa stick together, and it’s not the worst—they’re used to traveling together by now, between the Black Jackals and the National Team games.  </p><p>The Olympic Village is teeming with athletes, trainers, coaches, and staff, but is thankfully closed to the public.  This doesn’t stop it from seeming any less like a convention, however, crowded with buzzing activity.  </p><p>On the way to the registration desk, Atsumu spots a few of their teammates but doesn’t see Shouyou.  He starts scanning the crowds for his boyfriend.</p><p>“You’re on your own, Miya,” says Sakusa, heading straight for Ushijima and Yaku.</p><p>“Fine, I see how it is.  Bye-bye!”  Atsumu waves sarcastically at his retreating form, thinking they’ll just end up in the same registration line anyway, so it’s rather pointless.</p><p>“Atsumu!  Hiiiiii!” calls a familiar voice.  Atsumu turns around, and there’s Shouyou, jogging over to him. </p><p>“Shouyou!” he calls back, waving his arm, and bouncing on his toes—he can’t help the giddy excitement that wells up from the sight of Shouyou after they’ve been apart for nearly a whole week.  One look at that bright smile and tangerine hair, and he almost forgets how to breathe.</p><p>“Missed you!” Shouyou says, wrapping Atsumu in a tight hug. </p><p>Atsumu drops his luggage and hugs Shouyou close, burying his nose in that fluffy hair.  “Missed you more,” he replies.  </p><p>Shouyou gives him a tighter squeeze, and they both chuckle.  Atsumu takes a deep breath, content to stand right there hugging for the rest of the day, but they reluctantly part so that Atsumu can get checked in.  Once he’s got his official badge and registration packet, they head for the residential quarters.  They’re not the only couple on the team, so he’s glad there wasn’t any issue with their rooming together.</p><p>“I’ll show you to our room!  Come on!”  Shouyou grins, taking one of Atsumu’s suitcases.</p><p>“Lead the way!” Atsumu agrees, following close on his heels.  </p><p>The room isn’t much to speak of—the athletes are all crowded into shoebox rooms kind of like a chicken coop.  Atsumu looks dubiously at the cardboard bed supports, but the two beds have already been pushed together, and he and Shouyou exchange a flirty look.</p><p>“Hmm, looks like we’ll have some fun testing these out tonight,” Atsumu leers, putting the suitcases off to the side, and taking off the travel bag from across his chest. </p><p>Shouyou comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him once more.  “Do we have to wait until tonight?”</p><p>Atsumu’s stomach flips, in a good way.  He turns in the circle of Shouyou’s arms, so he can look down into those eyes shining in mischief.  “What did ya have in mind, Shou?”</p><p>Shouyou grins, walking his fingers up Atsumu’s chest, so he can hook them in the front of his shirt and bring him down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So okay.  Atsumu <em>has </em>thought about proposing to Shouyou during sex.  Many, many, <em>many </em>times over the last three years, because it’s seriously that good.  Good enough to name, engrave on a plaque, and install in City Hall.</p><p>Their bedroom chemistry has been off the charts from the very beginning, which isn’t so surprising since Shouyou is an instinctive, intensely physical being.  This is as true in the sack as it is on the volleyball court—Shouyou is aware of every part of his body and able to do anything he wants with it, and that does mean <em>anything</em>.    </p><p>He’s also hot as hell and knows it.  It takes embarrassingly little effort for Shouyou to reduce Atsumu into a burning pile of need, suffering at the mercy of his whims until they’re both limp and wrung out.  Then there’s that special thing he does—the thing that makes Atsumu really lose it completely, every time.  Atsumu practically pops a boner whenever he thinks about <em>that</em>, so he has to school himself not to think about <em>that</em> except in private.  He also straight-up refuses to think about how (or with whom) Shouyou may have learned <em>that </em>in the first place. </p><p>Some doors need to remain firmly closed to protect his sanity, especially when there’s so little of it left after his fatal addiction to Shouyou.</p><p>In any case, it does help that Atsumu, for his own part, is also hot as hell, knows how to use his body to his advantage, has stamina for days, and can miraculously affect Shouyou in a similar way.  Which really is to say that they are both stupidly hot and stupidly horny for each other at all hours of any given day on the calendar, not that either of them would complain.</p><p>Sex with Shouyou is a competitive adventure—quite literally in this case, when they’re indulging in a hot nooner in the Olympic Village on a surface of questionable stability that is supposed to last them through the rest of the Games.  The beds survive.  Sort of.  </p><p>Atsumu lies there, panting, sweaty, and spent, with Shouyou cuddled into his side.</p><p>“Wow,” Shouyou huffs into Atsumu’s neck.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Atsumu agrees, in-between breaths.  “Wow is right.”</p><p>“Nice to see you again too, Atsumu,”  Shouyou looks up at him, and winks.</p><p>Atsumu rolls on his side and pulls him in tighter to his chest, twining their bare feet.  “Yeah.  This is a million percent better than Facetime, although we do have a whole week to make up for, you know.”</p><p>“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Shouyou hums contentedly, drawing lazy circles on Atsumu’s naked back, and then pulling Atsumu further on top of him.  “So we better pick up where we left off, then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo. Saturday, July 24, 2021]</h4><p>Their first National Team practice on the official Olympic volleyball court is every bit as thrilling as Atsumu imagined his first Olympics to be.   He and Shouyou are on fire—their quicks and other plays flow extremely well, the team moves in perfect harmony, and he can sense everyone’s focus and determination to win.</p><p>That afternoon after they leave the locker rooms, Aran pulls Atsumu aside in the building’s lobby, looking antsy.  </p><p>“Hey,” Aran leans in, whispering in Atsumu’s ear.  “So when are ya gonna do it?  Or did ya do it already?  Didn’t see ya anywhere last night—what did he say?”</p><p>Atsumu’s brows shoot up.  “Huh?”</p><p>Aran tsks.  Leaning back in, fingers cupped around his mouth.  “You know, when are ya gonna pop the question?”</p><p>Atsumu recoils.  “WHAT!” Then he looks around the area in panic that Shouyou might have overheard but sees only the typical traffic of athletes of all sizes and varieties, and no shock of orange hair among them.  Thank god.</p><p>Aran shushes him, and Atsumu swats him on the arm.  And then again, for good measure.  “How the fuck do you know anything about that?” </p><p>Aran rolls his eyes and mouths, “Kita!”</p><p>Atsumu boggles, mouthing back, “<em>Kita</em>?”</p><p>Aran nods vigorously, and Atsumu runs his hands down his face in horror.  What in the hell?  Why would Kita know he was going to propose?</p><p>Then Atsumu realizes—must have been Osamu, that fucking prick of a stinking pig!</p><p>“Look.” Aran tugs him closer again, so he can whisper.  “I’m <em>dyin’ </em>here wondering if ya did it yet or not, so can ya just tell me, or at least tell me what the plan is!”</p><p>Atsumu scowls, offended.  “<em>Yer</em> dyin’?  It’s <em>my </em>proposal we’re talkin’ about!”</p><p>Aran shushes him, and Atsumu growls in frustration.  They both hunch down against the wall and keep their voices to a whisper.</p><p>“I’m goin’ crazy here wonderin’ if ya asked and what he said and all of that!” Aran gestures excitedly, but looks worried.  “It’s not like I even wanted to know, you know, but now I can’t un-know what I know, an’ I don’t wanna act weird and give anythin’ away, so just can ya loop me in, like now? Today?”</p><p>“Yer fucking ridiculous, Aran!” Atsumu scrubs his fingers through his hair.  Aran starts to protest, but Atsumu holds up a hand to fend him off.  “Fine! Fine! Look, I haven’t done anythin’ yet, but we have free time tonight, and me an’ Shouyou are gonna go have dinner at this place he likes, and there’s a park nearby, and so I’m gonna ask him there, okay?  That’s the plan, now can we drop it?”</p><p>“Shit.  Okay, good.” Aran looks relieved, and leans forward, resting hands on his knees.  “So it’ll all be over after tonight, that’s great.”</p><p>“Do ya hafta say it so ominously?”  Atsumu whines, his palms starting to sweat.  “This is my romantic life at stake here!”</p><p>Aran waves a hand.  “Nah, ya got nothin’ to worry ‘bout, just pop the question tonight, get yer yes, call me right away so I know what’s what, and then we all go win the Gold, right?”</p><p>Holy fuck. It really will all be over after tonight.  </p><p>Fuck!  </p><p>Atsumu sways and leans into the wall for a moment.  </p><p>“Atsumu!  And Aran-san!”  Shouyou pops up beside them, and both men stiffen like military soldiers.  </p><p>“Hi, uh, bye!” Aran laughs maniacally and waves.  Then he picks up his gear and takes off out of the facility.</p><p>“Bye?”  Shouyou waves, then turns confused eyes to Atsumu.  “What’s going on with him?”</p><p>Atsumu tries to act cool, and like his heart isn’t trying to gallop right out from his ribs.  “Nothin’, nothin’, are ya ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Shouyou grins.  “I’ve been looking forward to okonomiyaki all day!”</p><p>“Just the food, huh,” Atsumu teases. </p><p>“And our <em>date</em>, of course.” Shouyou’s smile turns impish, and he tugs gently on the hem of Atsumu’s shirt.  </p><p>The sparkles in Shouyou’s eyes soften Atsumu’s anxious heartbeat into a nice, steady, hopeful trot.  </p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”  He slings an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, and they head for the main exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changing clothes back at their room at the Olympic village is uneventful.  At least until Atsumu’s phone starts blowing up.</p><p>The first message is from Aran.  “Good luck tonight, bud!  Hope he says yes!  And either way can ya tell me asap so I know how to act tomorrow, this is so nerve-wrackin’.”</p><p>Atsumu frowns.  Why is he still trying to make this about him?</p><p>The next message is from Kita.  “There’s no point in being nervous if ya build on the small things ya do every day for each other.  May good fortune smile upon ya both.”</p><p>Atsumu’s chest pangs, poignantly touched by his former captain’s words.  This is promptly undone by the next message, from Suna.  “Proposing because ‘Samu got engaged first is lame.  Anyways, second place is the first loser, loser.”</p><p>“Harsh!” Atsumu cries out.</p><p>“Something up?”  Shouyou asks, tucking his short-sleeved button-down shirt into his khaki shorts.</p><p>“Nothin’ to worry about.”</p><p>Then Atsumu opens the group chat, already going strong with all of his former Inarizaki teammates chiming in with bets on how badly his proposal will fail, including several wagers and choice comments from Osamu, which is the most unfair.  Not to mention a betrayal!</p><p>Atsumu growls at his phone in dismay as the notifications start running together in a cacophony as the conversion continues to eat him alive like a pack of piranhas.</p><p> Atsumu grimaces, typing furiously into the chat, “Shut all yer traps, filthy goat-lickers!”</p><p>Only to be met with a string of taunts, “Ya kiss Shouyou with that filthy mouth?” and “Better wash that mouth before you kiss Shouyou’s ass” and other variations until Atsumu is verging on apoplexy.</p><p>“Atsumu?”  Shouyou asks again, concerned.</p><p>Atsumu looks at his worried face, and sighs.  He paints on a smile.  “Just a buncha fools messin’ around.  I’m puttin’ this on silent.”</p><p>Shouyou smiles, and Atsumu pulls him close and kisses his forehead.  “Yer gettin’ my full attention on tonight’s date.”</p><p>“You better believe I will,” Shouyou smirks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant isn’t high class, but it’s cozy, and Shouyou likes it, and they’ve been often enough that some of the staff recognize them, and when this happens Shouyou simply glows with happiness. </p><p>Atsumu sits with his chin in his hand, watching Shouyou prepare their okonomiyaki with flair, his little tongue peeking out in concentration.  It’s so adorable it hurts—on the inside Atsumu whines and clutches at his chest the whole time they’re at dinner, feeling so goddamn lucky.</p><p>Shouyou tells him the updates about the sponsorship projects in the works with Bouncing Ball and a few other companies wanting a fresh face for their ad campaigns.  </p><p>“It was mostly meetings and a couple of photoshoots, like I told you,” Shouyou says.  “But they want to do some shoots with you, too, Atsumu!”</p><p>“Oh, interestin’!”  Atsumu smiles, scooping another bite into his mouth.  “Sounds like somethin’ that would be good for me, you, and the team.”</p><p>Shouyou nods, but then his eyes narrow.  “I think it’d be great for you to get in on some of this, but there’s one thing about it that bothers me.”</p><p>Atsumu tilts his head in question, sipping some of his beer.  “What’s that, Shouyou?”</p><p>Shouyou pushes his food around with his chopsticks.  He sighs, but then his lips turn up in a smile.  “Apparently one of the ad people requested you specifically.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah.  You know how you stick out your tongue when you’re really happy?  Like in a game?  Or when we go ‘rawr’?”  Shouyou holds his hands up in the Jackals’ pose.</p><p>Atsumu’s cheeks heat up, and he grins.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, this ad lady saw that, and wants to do a whole thing with you and your tongue sticking out.  Like lots of photos and even a commercial and stuff.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs.  “Nice to know my important features are bein’ considered.”</p><p>Shouyou scowls and pinches the back of Atsumu’s hand with his chopsticks.  “Well, all your important features belong to me, right?”</p><p>Atsumu’s brows lift, and his jaw drops.</p><p>Shouyou’s head tilts, and that smile becomes sly.  “And while I sometimes like to <em>share</em>... I don’t think I want to share you like this.”</p><p>Atsumu falls back in his chair, stunned.  His face and neck are so heated, he has to pull on the collar of his shirt, mind rolling from such a casual declaration uttered in the packed restaurant.  “Shit, <em>Shouyou…</em>” he trails off.</p><p>Shouyou flutters his lashes innocently, but the foot now rubbing up the inside of Atsumu’s leg means he knows exactly what he’s doing.</p><p>“You look a little heated, Atsumu,” Shouyou comments.  “If you’re finished, shall we go get some air?”</p><p>“Ch-check!”  Atsumu calls out, hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The evening in Ueno park is breathtaking.  Trees line the winding pathways, along with strings of lanterns and dangling fairy lights that transform the area into a romantic, ephemeral wonderland.  </p><p>There are people around, but it’s not too crowded, and the night air isn’t too thick and stifling as it can be in July.  </p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou take the path near Shinobazu Pond, holding hands when there’s no one around and enjoying each other’s company.  They talk a little, but the evening is so peaceful, it’s nice to just take their time, and feel their connection through their hands and the brush of their shoulders as they walk.</p><p>The rings in Asumu’s pocket aren’t heavy but seem to vibrate in urgency, and Atsumu feels his pulse begin to quicken in anticipation.  He’s keenly aware of Shouyou’s bright energy beside him, and as the moments tick by, he scans the surroundings for an intimate spot where he can ask his most important person the most important question of his life.</p><p>He’s looking everywhere for some sign to let him know the right place, and then he sees it—a literal sign that reads, “Boat Rentals – Ueno Park Boat Dock.”  </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Atsumu touches Shouyou’s elbow.  “Let’s go this way,” he says, nodding towards the path leading to the boat rentals.  </p><p>Shouyou takes one look, and beams.  “Yeah!” he jumps in the air, and then jogs off towards the dock.</p><p>“Wait, Shouyou!” Atsumu calls, grinning and jogging to catch up.</p><p>Atsumu is picturing them in a rowboat, gliding romantically over the pond along the lily pads and lotus blossoms, but when he and Shouyou see the swan-shaped paddle boats, they take one look at each other, faces wide in excitement, and that’s that.</p><p>Atsumu pays the rental fee, and they hop in, ducking under the canopy formed by the swan’s folded wings.  It’s designed with two sets of pedals but can function with only one person if needed.  Atsumu and Shouyou start pedaling immediately, seeing how fast they can make it zip around while making sure not to hit anyone. There are floating lights to help illuminate the pond’s black waters, and the swan itself is equipped with small headlights to alert the pedalers to other boats or pond debris.</p><p>Those first moments in the swan are pure joy—pedaling as fast as their legs can go, and speeding across the water in a hot streak.  Shouyou’s laughter is addictive.  Atsumu’s stomach flips with every hairpin turn the swan makes and every yelp of glee from Shouyou’s mouth.  </p><p>When they’re significantly away from the dock, Shouyou grabs the steering lever and sends them into a truly frightening spin. For a second, it seems like the swan is going to tip over—Atsumu’s soul starts to leave his body, worried about the rings, and their lives, in that order.</p><p>But the swan stays upright, and he and Shouyou collapse in a fit of relieved laughter, chests heaving and falling from the efforts.  And they’ve only been in the swan about 10 minutes. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Shouyou says, brushing the hair from his sweaty temples.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Atsumu says, rubbing his face and leaning back in the seat.  </p><p>“That was so fun!”  Shouyou exclaims, swiveling to face him. “We were so fast, like zwoooooom!”  Shouyou shoots his hand through the air like a bullet train.</p><p>“Yer a little insane, Shouyou.”  Atsumu gives him an exasperated-yet-fond look, and sticks out his tongue.</p><p>Shouyou pouts, puffing out his cheeks.  “You like it, don’t fib.”</p><p>“I do like it,”  Atsumu grins.  Then he looks at Shouyou, and realizes that’s not exactly correct, and needs an amendment.  “I <em>love </em>it.”  </p><p>Shouyou’s expression shifts from the pout into a gentler smile.  Atsumu sits up and faces him, a lump suddenly in his throat.  This is it.  This timing, this angle…</p><p>“I love ya.”  He takes Shouyou’s hand.  “I love ya, Shouyou.  So much it scares me.”  He lets out a nervous chuckle.  “I’ve loved ya for so long, but every day it feels new, like I fall for ya all over again when the sun comes up, and it’s bigger and better each time, an’ I just feel crazy with it, like ‘m gonna swell up and pop like a balloon.”</p><p>“Atsumu….” Shouyou whispers, squeezing his hand.  </p><p>It’s dark, but Atsumu can tell Shouyou’s blushing and can feel his pulse knocking where their hands connect.  He clears his throat, voice a bit wobbly, hoping he can get this out properly, and reaches for Shouyou’s other hand, holding it tight in a sweaty grip. </p><p>“I love ya, Shouyou, every bit of ya.  I love how much better my life is because of ya.  I love playin’ volleyball with ya, and I love the other stuff too, basic stuff like goin’ to the grocery or comin’ here on a date and takin’ this swan out for a spin.  I love how much color ya bring to everything and everyone around ya, I love—”</p><p>The rest is cut off with Shouyou’s mouth lurching into his, followed by Shouyou’s arms circling tightly around his neck.  Atsumu puts his arms around Shouyou’s back to steady him while he’s leaning at an awkward angle over the swan seats, but then Shouyou breaks the kiss long enough to climb right into Atsumu’s lap.  </p><p>“Me too,” Shouyou whispers, then dives back in for another kiss.  </p><p>Atsumu kisses him back, hands on the small of Shouyou’s back and gliding along his spine, until Shouyou pulls away to catch his breath.</p><p>“I love you, Atsumu,” Shoyou murmurs, peppering kisses all over Atsumu’s face.  “God I love you so much.”  Another kiss.  “You make me so crazy with love I can’t stand it.”  Another kiss.  “I just love you with my whole heart, so much it’s like I can’t breathe.”  Another kiss, this one lingering.  “I love you, I love you.”  Another kiss, long, and deep, and sweet.</p><p>Shouyou arches into him and digs his fingers through Atsumu’s hair and into his scalp.  Atsumu shivers, tonguing the roof of Shouyou’s mouth and moving his large hands down to Shouyou’s pert little ass.</p><p>“My love, my Atsumu,” Shouyou whispers across Atsumu’s mouth. “Want you,” he says, teeth nipping Atsumu’s lip.  </p><p>Atsumu groans, appreciating the attention but not quite sure about continuing in this location.  He slides his hands to Shouyou’s hips, trying to push him a bit further down his thighs so he can try to think through the haze of lust weighing down his common sense.  </p><p>“Shouyou, s’good but, not here,” he says in-between kisses.  Shouyou looks him in the eye, lips swollen and eyes absolutely on fire.  Atsumu swallows. </p><p>“Can’t wait,” Shouyou says, licking his lips.  “Love you.  Want you.  Need you.”  He slides his hips forward, and tilts Atsumu’s head back for another series of deep kisses. </p><p>Atsumu knows he should protest.  This is a public park!  They’re in a swan!  A fucking <em>swan</em>!</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Shouyou says, nibbling a line down Atsumu’s neck and following it back up with his tongue.  </p><p>“Shou—!”</p><p>“Shhh, nobody can see.  Just me.  Love you so much I can’t handle it anymore.”  Shouyou giggles, and slides off his lap and down between Atsumu’s knees by the pedals.  He starts tugging on Atsumu’s shirt, untucking it from his belted trousers.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>“Just focus on me,” Shouyou whispers.  “And how much I love you.”</p><p>Oh <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Atsumu throws his head back, moaning into the twilight and then biting into his fist, no thoughts, just Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, and the gentle rocking of the swan on the pond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo. Sunday, July 25, 2021]</h4><p>They do not, in fact, get arrested for public indecency.</p><p>They certainly should have—considering all the mind-blowing, obscenely sexual, obscenely <em>inappropriate </em>things that occurred in that swan before closing time.</p><p>That’s about all Atsumu can remember from the previous night, blinking into the morning sunlight pouring into their room at the Olympic Village.  </p><p>“Morning!” Shouyou brings over a disposable cup of coffee from the cafeteria at the other end of the first floor and hands it to Atsumu.  He’s dressed in his workout gear, looking as plucky and wakeful as usual, which is also so attractive that it’s goddamned unfair. </p><p>“Mmm,” Atsumu manages, accepting the coffee gratefully.</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Shouyou takes up Atsumu’s phone from where it’s plugged into the charger.  “Your phone was still on silent, but when I was getting ready this morning I saw that Aran called a few times.  Probably important.”</p><p>Shouyou smiles and hands Atsumu the phone.  Atsumu takes it, and sees 27 missed calls from Aran, and 219 group chat alerts—</p><p>When the significance finally sinks in, Atsumu nearly chokes on his coffee, coughing and spluttering.  </p><p>The proposal!</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>“You okay?”  Shouyou grabs the coffee before Atsumu can spill it and burn himself.  Then he pats Atsumu on the back, rubbing soothing circles with his palm. </p><p>“Yeah,” Atsumu croaks, coughing to get his passages clear again.  Through all this he knows he’s turning redder and redder from the humiliating fact that he’d been in the perfect place, at the perfect time, and then he’d actually <em>forgotten </em>to propose.  </p><p>Holy fuck.  </p><p>Holy fuck!  </p><p>Who the hell forgets to propose?</p><p>There were some serious, unavoidable distractions last night on the pond, to be sure, and Atsumu was a bit dazed afterwards, essentially nonverbal, really, and Shouyou did have to pedal them all the way back to the dock while Atsumu tried to reboot his brain cells enough to climb out of the swan and stand on his own two feet.  </p><p>But to forget the proposal?  He’d had the rings and everything!</p><p>“There, there,” Shouyou says, smiling at him as Atsumu’s coughs slowly come back under control.</p><p>Atsumu has to hold a hand in front of his eyes to block the brightness of Shouyou’s precious face while he takes some deep, shuddering breaths.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he says, weakly, and Shouyou kisses him on the forehead.  </p><p>“Yaku and I are going for a quick run.  You okay to get breakfast?  I already ate.”</p><p>“Sure, fine, ‘m good,” Atsumu says.  “Have fun.”</p><p>“Thanks!”  Shouyou says.  “See you later!”  He bends over to give Atsumu a proper kiss, and then disappears out the door.</p><p>Groaning, Atsumu flops back into the bed.  Fuuuuuuck.  Now he’s got to figure out plan B, and hope he doesn’t screw it up again.  He presses a fist to his forehead, brow furrowed, wondering what the hell he’s going to say to Aran at practice.  </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Well, like it or not, some things are just unavoidable.  Atsumu gets up and stretches, finds his coffee, and drinks it down to clear his thoughts.  He’s already thought of a few nice possibilities for proposing after the opening ceremonies, but given last night’s semi-debacle, he’d better come up with something really good and foolproof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t bother checking any of the notifications on his phone nor does he respond to a single one.  He knows they’re all clowning him without mercy, and he learned a long time ago that there’s no need to add gasoline to that particular fire, if he can help it.  </p><p>In fact, he leaves his phone behind in the Olympic Village when he and Shouyou head over to the facility with the volleyball courts to get ready for practice.  It gives him a sense of control over the situation, which he’s sorely lacking at that moment, still brainstorming ideas for a  romantic interlude he can arrange for Shouyou that tops the previous night as a perfect setting and ambience for a marriage proposal.</p><p>As they approach the facility, Shouyou bumps shoulders to get his attention.  </p><p>“What’s up with you?” Shouyou asks, pinching his forearm gently.  “You’re so quiet!  Are you getting focused for tomorrow’s match?”</p><p>Atsumu frowns.  “Oh.  Yeah.  I guess so.”  He feels a bit sheepish that his head’s been so full of Shouyou that he’s not thought about their upcoming battle for the Gold medal very much at all yet.</p><p>“Thought so!”  Shouyou grins.  “I’m so excited I feel like my energy is just going to crackle out of me like lightning!”</p><p>Atsumu grins.  “Just don’t zap any of us, okay?”</p><p>Shouyou sticks out his tongue, and bumps their shoulders again.</p><p>“I’m really excited too.  Sorry to worry you.” Atsumu ruffles Shouyou’s hair, thinking that planning a proposal is pretty much on the same level as getting hyped for an olympic match.  </p><p>“Oh I’m not worried.”  Shouyou grins, holding up a peace sign.  “We’re going to be great together out there.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs, some of the tension releasing from his neck and shoulders.  “Yeah we are.”</p><p>Once inside they head for the locker rooms, and of course, right before they can go in, the door opens and Sakusa appears.  There’s an awkward pause in the doorway for a moment.  Sakusa looks at Atsumu, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.  </p><p>Atsumu stiffens, knowing exactly what that eyebrow is inquiring about.  He wipes his sweaty palms on his shorts, trying to look unfazed.  </p><p>Sakusa’s eyes narrow, and he smirks.  “Heh.”</p><p>Atsumu bares his teeth, hating how easily he’s just been read, and tries to come up with a scathing remark.</p><p>“Hello, Omi-san!”  Shouyou greets warmly, and Sakusa gives him a nod.</p><p>“Yer blockin’ the door!”  Atsumu complains, crossing his arms.  </p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes, and then steps back into the locker room, holding the door so Atsumu and Shouyou can pass through.</p><p>“Thanks!” Shouyou says.  “Were you on your way to warm up?”</p><p>“I’ll wait.” Sakusa replies.  “We can stretch.”</p><p>“Ok!”  Shouyou bounds over to one of the free lockers, while Atsumu halts at the sight of Aran, feeling drastically unprepared to face this particular teammate.  </p><p>“There ya are!” Aran spots Atsumu and starts coming for him.  </p><p>Fuck!  Atsumu subconsciously backs into the nearest locker, bumping into Hyakuzawa—they both gesture in apology.</p><p>“Why didn’t—”  Aran cuts off as his eyes drop to where Shouyou is sitting on the bench, fixing his knee-pads.  </p><p>“Ah, hello, Aran-san!”  Shouyou greets him brightly.</p><p>“Hey,” Aran replies, then zeroes in on Shouyou’s knee pads.  Or more likely—Shouyou’s hands.</p><p>Fuck!  Atsumu stands there, frozen.  Aran’s looking for a <em>ring</em>.</p><p>“What’s up?” Shouyou asks, and Aran blushes and backs away, waving off the question.</p><p>Just then, Iwaizumi pokes his head into the locker room.  “Alright, let’s get a move on, guys.  Time for warmups.”</p><p>The whole locker room answers with an enthusiastic, “Ossu!”</p><p>Shouyou has finished getting ready and gives Atsumu a fist-bump before leaving with Sakusa and Komori.  Once Hyakuzawa and Gao have followed Shouyou out the door, Aran comes urgently over to Atsumu who automatically holds his hands up in defense.</p><p>“Why didn’t ya return my calls?” Aran demands, slinging his towel around the back of his neck, fists clenching the ends. </p><p>“Er—” Atsumu looks up at the ceiling.  “My phone’s not working right, haha, did ya call?”</p><p>“I swear to god!” Aran huffs, annoyed.  “What the hell, man.  Are ya gonna fill me in or not?  ‘M dyin’ here!  Lost some precious beauty sleep already!”</p><p>“Oh, for cryin’ out loud!”  Atsumu throws up his hands. </p><p>“What’s this, what’s this?”  Kourai closes his locker and peers over at them.  “You guys fighting or something?”</p><p>“No!”  Aran and Atsumu say in unison. </p><p>Ushijima picks up his water bottle, and comes closer.  He holds up a hand as a calming gesture.  “It’s not good to fight.”</p><p>“We’re not fighting!” Aran and Atsumu say, in unison again.</p><p>“Well, something’s going on,” says Kageyama, closing his locker and putting a foot up on the bench to adjust his knee pad. </p><p>Aran and Atsumu look at each other, and then Atsumu groans, running his hands through his hair.  He tosses down his bag and opens up a free locker. </p><p>“S’nothin’,” he shrugs.  “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Is it nothing?” Kageyama asks Aran.</p><p>Aran rolls his eyes. “No, it’s not nothin’!”</p><p>Atsumu whirls around, pointing right at Aran.  “Don’t ya say a word, ya hear?  I won’t have ya ruinin’ anythin’!  S'my business, okay?”</p><p>“Now look, c’mon, we’re yer buds!  Yer teammates!”  Aran holds his hands out pleadingly.  “Dontcha think we want the best for ya?”</p><p>“Yeah, if something’s going on, we can help,” says Kourai.  “Can’t be playing at our best when there’s unresolved stuff.”</p><p>“See?” Aran gestures to the team members present, and Atsumu feels his palms start to sweat.</p><p>“It’s not that simple!” Atsumu shakes his head.  “It’s not just me that’s involved, and anyway—it’s a personal thing, and has nothing to do with the team!  So just nevermind, I’ve got it under control.”</p><p>Aran sighs, and makes wordless noises of frustration.  Kageyama, Kourai, and Ushijima all look from Aran, to Atsumu, and back to Aran.</p><p>“This is about Hinata, isn’t it,” Kageyama says, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>“Oh!”  Kourai straightens up.  </p><p>“Wait, why do you say that?”  Atsumu asks, hesitantly.</p><p>Kageyama sighs, rolling his eyes.  “That dumbass.  Weird unexplainable stuff is usually his fault.”</p><p>“Hey!” Atsumu protests, though he’s not sure Kageyama’s that far off the mark, generally speaking.</p><p>“Is there an issue with opposite hitter Hinata Shouyou?” Ushijima asks, concern genuine on his face.</p><p>Atsumu says, “No!”  At the same time as Aran says, “I don’t know!”</p><p>Atsumu and Aran look at each other, while their teammates look at each of them in turn.</p><p>“Okay,” Kourai holds up his hands.  “I don’t like to get involved in personal business, but seriously, something is going on that needs to be resolved right now before we go out there on the court.”</p><p>“Agreed,” says Ushijima.  Kageyama nods. </p><p>Aran holds his hands out in an “I told you so” gesture.</p><p>Atsumu slumps.  </p><p>Aran gestures again to say “we’re waiting.”</p><p>“Ok fine!  Jeez!”  He puts his foot up on the bench and leans his arm on it.  “But first—promise you won’t say anything to Shouyou!”</p><p>The four of them frown. </p><p>“It’s nothing bad!” Atsumu protests, looking at Aran for confirmation, who shrugs and nods.</p><p>“Please tell us.  We will provide our best advice,” says Ushijima.</p><p>“Okay,” Atsumu takes a deep breath.  “I’m going to propose to Shouyou.”</p><p>Aran’s jaw drops.  </p><p>“That’s <em>it</em>?” Kageyama frowns.  Kourai swats him on the arm, and gives him a stern look.  “What, I thought it was something more serious,” Kageyama says.</p><p>“Proposals are serious!” Kourai retorts.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait—ya mean ya didn’t do it last night?” Aran groans.  “I thought ya had a plan!  What happened to askin’ him last night?!”</p><p>“Last night?” repeats Kourai.</p><p>“Look, I was gonna!”  Atsumu insists, running a hand through his hair.  “I had a plan, and things were going great and then just… “  He flushes.  “Argggh, it’s complicated!”</p><p>“Wait, so you didn’t ask at all?” Kourai says.  “It’s not that you asked and he said no, right?” </p><p>Atsumu shakes his head. “No, no, I just didn’t get a chance to do it, so he hasn’t said anything yet.”  He doesn’t even want to consider for a second that Shouyou might say no.  They’d been together too long for that right?  </p><p>“Okay, whew,” Kourai says.  “That’s much better to deal with than if he said no.”</p><p>“He’s not gonna say no!” Atsumu insists, trying to convince his poor heart if nothing else.  </p><p>“He might,” says Ushijima.</p><p>The rest of them give him appalled looks. </p><p>Ushijima shrugs.  “I apologize, but it is one of the possible outcomes.”</p><p>“Are you blind?” Kageyama tsks.  “They’re…”  He gestures, trailing off.</p><p>Kourai smirks, glancing at Kageyama.  “I think he means they like to flirt.  And they’re clearly in love, and we’re going to think positively about this, okay guys?”  </p><p>“Yes, please!” Atsumu groans.</p><p>“Oh man, shit,” Aran says, slumped over with his hands on his knees.  “How much longer is this gonna go on, I don’t think I can take this kind of suspense.”</p><p>“But <em>I’m </em>the one in suspense here!”  Atsumu wails.</p><p>Kageyama and Kourai exchange a look, and then Kageyama looks thoughtful, resting his chin on his fingers.  </p><p>“So it’s not that you chickened out before proposing, there was just some reason you couldn’t?”  clarifies Kourai.</p><p>“Fuck no, I didn’t chicken out!” Atsumu straightens up, tossing his hair out of his eyes.  “There were circumstances!  I was totally ready for it, it just wasn’t the right time, apparently, but next time I’ll get it right okay?”</p><p>“I think I know the problem,” says Ushijima.  Everyone turns to him.  “You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Kageyama sighs, facepalming.  </p><p>Atsumu frowns.  “Yer… high school?”</p><p>“Yes.  Shiratorizawa, in Miyagi.” Ushijima confirms.</p><p>“Again about his high school,” Kageyama deadpans.</p><p>“It is a very good school.  In Miyagi, where Hinata Shouyou is from.”  Ushijima warms up to the topic.  “There are horses there.  The grounds are well kept.”</p><p>Atsumu tilts his head, frowning.  “And… yer saying ya think I should go there to propose to Shouyou?”</p><p>“It’s where I proposed to Satori in April.” Ushijima explains.  “There are many cherry blossoms there.  It is a good place to propose, Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>“Oh, congratulations, Ushiwaka!”  Kourai says.  </p><p>“Thank you.  We will marry next year when his new restaurant location has opened,” says Ushijima.</p><p>The rest of them offer their congratulations, and Ushijima actually cracks that endearing, yet rather scary smile of his that gives Atsumu the shivers.</p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” Atsumu says to Ushijima, nodding to be polite.  “I think ‘m gonna propose here in Tokyo, though.”</p><p>“It is your decision,” says Ushijima.  </p><p>“So then what are ya gonna do, Atsumu?”  Aran flails his arms, still distressed.</p><p>Atsumu scowls.  “I don’t know yet, okay?  I’ll figure something out!  There’s time tonight after the opening ceremonies, so I’ve got some ideas about that.  But the important thing is that none of ya can tell Shouyou about this—it’s supposed to be a surprise, but too many people already know about it, and that’s a big problem for me!”</p><p>“You can trust us,” says Ushijima, and the others all nod.</p><p>“Just be glad Bokuto already went to warm up!” Kourai laughs.</p><p>Atsumu’s stomach drops—oh fuck.  Bokuto would definitely not be able to keep this a secret.</p><p>“I just wanna know when I can say congrats, alright?”  Aran sighs.  “It’s hard to keep seein’ ya both and not knowin’ how to act!”</p><p>“Believe me, I want to know that too!” Atsumu mutters.</p><p>“But the problem is Hinata, right?”  Kageyama has his chin in his hand again, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Atsumu asks. </p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes.  “That dumbass gets overly excited about things.  He’s bouncing off the walls and stuff, right?”</p><p>Atsumu’s brows shoot up.  Shouyou has been a little more… energetic, the past couple of days?</p><p>“Tsk.”  Kageyama crosses his arms.  “Figured.  He’s probably all stupid-excited about his first Olympics.  You’re going to have to get him to calm down if you want to talk to him properly about…  you know.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes narrow.  It’s kind of irksome to have one of Shouyou’s exes give advice like this and doesn’t sit well, even though he and Shouyou are pretty decent friends with Kageyama and Kourai when they’re not opposite each other on the court.  </p><p>He reminds himself that Kageyama is a decent guy, and a friend.  That Kageyama is making sense and being helpful, which is very nice of him, but Atsumu still can’t help saying, “Thanks, but I think I know just how to manage my soon-to-be fiance.”</p><p>Kageyama scowls.  “Never said you didn’t.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Kourai interrupts.  “Put the measuring stick away, you remember the rules.”</p><p>“What needs to be measured?” Ushijima asks.</p><p>“Nothing!” the rest of them say, in unison.</p><p>“So what’s your plan?” Kourai asks Atsumu.</p><p>“Yeah!” pipes up Aran.  “How long do I have to wait for ya to get this done? ‘M losin’ my mind here!”</p><p>Atsumu flashes Aran an annoyed scowl.  “Quit needlin’ me, okay?  Tonight ‘m gonna find the right moment after the opening ceremonies, just the two of us, and it’ll be special and romantic, and then we’ll tell everyone all about it after it’s a done deal.  Now, is that good enough for ya?”</p><p>“Oh man,” Aran shakes his head.  “Better get it done this time, I don’t think I can take it!”</p><p>“Sounds good, Miya,” Kourai says, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  “Good luck!”</p><p>The others echo this, slapping his shoulder or back in encouragement, which is when the locker room door opens, and Yaku comes running in.</p><p>“Hey!”  Yaku says, pointing at them.  “Why aren’t you warming up already?  Quit lazing around!”</p><p>“We’re not!” Kourai retorts, heading for the door.  </p><p>Atsumu still has to get his other knee pad on, and calls out, “Be there in a minute!”</p><p>“Ya better tell me when it happens,” Aran says to Atsumu on the way out.  “Please, man!”</p><p>“I’ll tell ya! Jeez!”  Atsumu shouts after him.  </p><p>The others all file out behind Yaku, except for Kageyama, who lingers behind, leaving just the two of them in the locker room. </p><p>Atsumu raises an eyebrow, finishing with his knee pad and grabbing his water bottle and towel.  “Something on your mind, Tobio-kun?”</p><p>Kageyama clenches a fist, and looks like he’s eaten the sourest plum in existence.  He takes a step closer to Atsumu, and tsks under his breath.  “Look, you may not want to hear this from me, but there’s something that used to work to get Hinata to calm down and focus back in high school, when he got too…” Kageyama gestures weirdly in the air.  </p><p>Atsumu gives him a skeptical look.  “And that is…?”</p><p>Kageyama huffs, clearly having trouble with whatever it was.  “I can’t guarantee it’ll work.  It might not.”</p><p>“Would you get on with it, before Yaku comes back and skins us alive?” Atsumu feels impatient, despite being curious.</p><p>Kageyama peers around the locker room, making sure they’re alone.  Then he leans in, and says, “Meow.”</p><p>It’s so unexpected, Atsumu is completely silent.   He blinks at Kageyama, then repeats, “Meow?”</p><p>“No, not <em>meow</em>,” Kageyama rolls his eyes.  “Like—like a cat.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean this?”  Atsumu makes a hauntingly accurate meowing kitty-cat noise, and Kageyama startles.</p><p>They look at each other, wide-eyed, and then the both of them flush from chin to hairline once it registers the possible contexts in which one might meow at Hinata Shouyou, and all that that implies.</p><p>“Er, yeah.” Kageyama looks away.  “Could help him focus.  Or it might not.  I don’t know.”</p><p>“Right,” Atsumu says, repulsed, intrigued, perplexed, and pretty much completely uncomfortable.  </p><p>“And I don’t want to know,”  Kageyama adds.</p><p>“Well, you won’t!”  Atsumu snaps.</p><p>“Good. Okay. Bye.”  Kageyama whooshes out of the locker room.</p><p>Atsumu takes a breath to try and regulate his swirling thoughts and feelings.  He and Shouyou have shared some... pretty intimate things with Kageyama before, but somehow <em>this</em> interaction has been about a thousand times more awkward. </p><p>A noise outside the locker room reminds him of the imminent wrath of Yaku, and Atsumu sprints outside and down towards the practice courts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Atsumu gets to the practice courts, the first thing he hears among the squeaking of athletic shoes and the smack of spiked volleyballs onto the floor, is Bokuto’s voice.</p><p>Bokuto is loud, but this is ridiculously loud, carrying throughout the facility’s high warehouse-style ceilings, although the words themselves are lost.  As he approaches, Atsumu can see both Bokuto and Shouyou jumping up and down around their teammates, who are clustered beside their coaches and Iwaizumi, ever present with his clipboard.</p><p>“Omi-Omi’s getting hitched!” shouts Bokuto on repeat, bouncing and doing cartwheels. </p><p>Shouyou is jumping to and fro, hands in the air, shouting, “Yay! Congrats!”</p><p>“Calm down!” Komori tries ineffectively to get Bokuto and Shouyou to stand still, though he’s laughing at their antics.  Behind him, Sakusa is standing with his hands in his pockets, accepting everyone’s congratulations with a wry smile, until he notices Atsumu approaching, and his expression turns into an intolerable smirk. </p><p>“Tch,” Atsumu clenches his teeth, and walks over as casually and unfazed as possible.   “What’s all this?” he asks when he reaches the group.</p><p>“Ahhhh!”  Shouyou lands on both feet with a thump and points at Atsumu.  “Atsumu!  Why didn’t you tell me Omi-san and Osamu-san were getting married?  I can’t believe you knew!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Bokuto backflips over to them and puts his hands on his hips.  “Real stingy, Tsum-Tsum!”</p><p>The rest of the team is looking at Atsumu, which is a little daunting, but he shrugs.  He puts on his most fox-like smile.  “Sorry, Shouyou, but it wasn’t my news to tell.”</p><p>Atsumu looks at Sakusa, who still looks so smug.  The bastard.  Then he glances at Aran and the others from the locker room, hoping his words can be a sort of warning.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right,” Shouyou laughs, rubbing the back of his head.  Then he turns to Sakusa.  “Anyways, congratulations!  You must be very happy!”</p><p>Sakusa preens, then flicks his eyes to Atsumu.  “Like I’d accept any proposal that wasn’t of epic proportions.”</p><p><em>Ouch.</em>  Right for Atsumu’s jugular.</p><p>The rest of the team laughs.  </p><p>“Invite us to your engagement party, Omi-Omi!”  shouts Bokuto.</p><p>“Yeah!  I wanna celebrate!” says Shouyou.</p><p>“Yes, yes, congratulations, Sakusa,” says Iwaizumi, whose presence calls the team to order. </p><p>“Now, here’s the plan for today’s practice, and then we’ll talk about the Opening Ceremonies and where you’ll need to be and when.”</p><p>Atsumu listens to the instructions, trying to shake off his nerves and get his head in the game.  </p><p>Shouyou inches through the group until he’s standing by Atsumu and then casually links their pinkies.  Atsumu looks over and sees Shouyou’s happy grin.</p><p>“Love you,” Shouyou mouths, and the warm feeling from their pinkies travels up Atsumu’s arm all the way to his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s not much time between practice and the Opening Ceremonies, but Atsumu is grateful to have a chance to grab some food from the dining area with Shouyou.  </p><p>They’re so busy replenishing calories that they aren’t able to talk much, but Atsumu relishes the small gestures that they do for each other, like trading food items from their plates and touching the toes of their sneakers in a silly gesture of intimacy that they like to do in public places where it’s not as acceptable to hold hands or smooch.</p><p>There, in the dining area, Atsumu feasts on Shouyou’s company and enjoys a silent conversation with just their eyes, sparkling and flirting in their own world. </p><p>On the way back to their room to pick up their outfits for the Parade of Nations, Atsumu even notices something that gives him the perfect idea of how to propose later that night.  He’s so giddy about his idea, he can’t help scooping Shouyou into his arms for some making out in their room.</p><p>When Atsumu stops so they can compose themselves and meet the rest of the team, Shouyou grumbles.</p><p>“Tease,” Shouyou accuses.</p><p>“Yer callin’ me the tease?” Atsumu leers, trying to comb Shouyou’s hair back into place. </p><p>“I am,” Shouyou laughs.  “Your kisses aren’t fair.”</p><p>“Like any of ya is fair, Shouyou,” Atsumu chuckles. </p><p>“One more?” Shouyou goes on his tip-toes, leaning in for another kiss. </p><p>“There, see? Unfair.”  </p><p>“Just kiss me.”</p><p>“One more.  <em>One</em>.” </p><p>“Now I want two.”</p><p>“You said one!”</p><p>“<em>Two</em>.”</p><p>“Yer impossible!”</p><p>“Then three—”</p><p>“—Okay three, but that’s it!”</p><p>Atsumu tries to hold firm, but as Shouyou has proven countless times before, he really isn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking in the Parade of Nations with the Japanese National Volleyball Team and coaches, along with hundreds of other athletes representing Japan, is a spectacular experience. </p><p>Dressed in their special uniforms for the Opening Ceremony, their group follows the cues of the stadium handlers, coming up to the main floor of the stadium through an underground hallway and ramp.  They pause at the opening of the main floor and wait for their signal to continue the procession, which will take them around the edge of the arena, before they file into the central pathway where their Nation will be announced.  </p><p>The stadium is massive, and the crowds of spectators are overwhelming behind a curtain of constant flashes from smartphone cameras.  Atsumu drinks it all in, proud to be where he is, with the players at his side, including the love of his life. </p><p>Atsumu deliberately stands in the middle of the group, so he and Shouyou can hold hands, giving each other squeezes as they wave their Japanese flags in their free hands.  Their contingent slowly starts moving around the left hand perimeter as directed, and as other groups of athletes pass by on their way out, Atsumu finds himself thinking about how many of these athletes’ destinies will be determined here over the next two weeks, as individuals and teams compete for the highest ranking.</p><p>Before he can think about his own destiny, or Shouyou’s, there’s a shout from his left—was that Bokuto?</p><p>“AKAASHI!!!” </p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou exchange a look—definitely Bokuto’s voice!  All around them some of their fellow teammates start cheering and whooping, and Atsumu and Shouyou follow their gazes to see Bokuto breaking formation and running straight for the spectators.</p><p>“AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIII!!!” </p><p>Atsumu cranes his neck.  There in an aisle between sections of stadium seating, as close to the security barriers as any attendee could get, Atsumu sees none other than Akaashi Keiji standing with a cardboard sign over his head that reads in English:</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>BOKUTO KOUTAROU</strong></p>

<p></p>

<p><strong>WILL YOU MARRY ME?</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p>Bokuto runs over as close as he can get to Akaashi from inside of the event, before the security guards and handlers corral him by the perimeter fence.  He jumps and shouts, “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!” at the top of his lungs, waving his arms and running along the barrier. </p><p>Soon there is a flurry of activity, as stadium staff and spectators alike realize what’s going on, and a wave of cheers erupts from that part of the stadium and spreads through the place like wildfire.  Bokuto runs back and forth blowing kisses to Akaashi and clapping his hands over his head like he does when he serves, and the whole place becomes completely dissolved in clapping along with him amid shouts of joy in too many languages to decipher.</p><p>Atsumu and Hinata grip each other tight, jumping up and down because holy fuck—Akaashi just proposed to Bokuto!  Bokuto and Akaashi are going to get married!</p><p>One of the camera crews is diverted to capture the experience, showing both Bokuto’s antics and Akaashi’s sign.  This sends the stadium into another frenzy of happy cheers.</p><p>Bokuto does backflips and cartwheels in-between crying out Akaashi’s name and shouting that of course he’ll marry him.  Akaashi simply stands there, back straight, hands above his head holding the sign, trying hard to remain stoic while he has tears streaming down his face and lips quivering in an ecstatic smile.</p><p>Then there’s a hush around the stadium when a couple of security guards approach Akaashi from behind, descending the steps on either side of him in the seating area like they’re going to throw him out—the crowd starts to boo in protest—but then there are handlers down in front moving away the safety partitions, and the security guards escort Akaashi onto the main floor with his sign.</p><p>The same thing happens on Bokuto’s side, where Iwaizumi jogs over to meet with the stadium staff and the security guards.  The person who seems to be in charge holds up a finger—one minute?—and Iwaizumi bows in thanks, then makes the gesture to apologize for the inconvenience.</p><p>When the barriers are removed, Bokuto is let through into the narrow section of floor between the crowds of spectators and the National delegates.  As soon as Bokuto can get by, he and Akaashi run for each other and collide in a spectacular, passionate hug. </p><p>Bokuto spins him around, and the stadium goes wild, erupting with cheers and applause, and all too soon, the minute is up.  Iwaizumi goes up to the two and offers Akaashi his congratulations before taking Bokuto back to the Japanese delegation of athletes.</p><p>The crowd continues to cheer and whoop, which includes all of the Japanese athletes, especially when Bokuto rejoins their ranks, hands above his head like he’s the champion of the world.</p><p>Everyone on the volleyball team hugs Bokuto (except for Sakusa, who gives a thumbs up), and slaps him on the back in congratulations, and the ripple of positive energy can be felt by all.  Atsumu’s heart feels full, and amid the frenzy of all the carrying-on, he and Shouyou lock eyes and hug each other tight, before jumping around and cheering with everyone else.</p><p>The rest of the Opening Ceremonies rides the emotional high of that moment.  </p><p>The significance of representing their country settles onto all of the athlete’s shoulders, urging them to do their very best in all things.  It’s heady, and Atsumu laughs and cheers and carries on with his teammates, drunk on the irresistible desire to perform.  To live up to everyone’s expectations.  </p><p>To <em>win</em>.</p><p>Atsumu’s still a bit overwhelmed when the Parade of Nations finishes up and the athletes are all excused to attend the private banquet that has been setup in one of the underground meeting halls.  The parade processed alphabetically, so the tables all around them are filled with athletes from Italy, Ireland, Kenya, Jamaica, and a few others.</p><p>Bokuto disappears almost immediately—which surprises nobody.  The team has a hearty meal together, enjoying a few jokes about what Bokuto and Akaashi are probably up to, and ribbing each other about this or that.  </p><p>Atsumu is relieved that Aran is only slightly fidgety around him and Shouyou compared to earlier.  He’s also relieved that nobody chooses to get on his case about his proposal plans, especially after witnessing such a unique and unexpected scene.  And actually, now that he stops to think back on it, what happened out there is kind of crazy—how the hell do you pull off something like that?  During the fucking Opening Ceremony?</p><p>Shouyou sits close by, hand on Atsumu’s leg under the table when he’s not using it to eat or gesturing animatedly in conversation.  There is a contentment in just being around each other, finding solace no matter where they are, or what the situation might be.  </p><p>When the conversation ends naturally, and everyone says goodbye—with a healthy dose of competitive drive, of course—Shouyou leans into Atsumu’s side.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>Shouyou nods, and Atsumu slings an arm around his shoulders, guiding them out of the banquet area and through the stadium to where they can grab a taxi back to the Olympic Village.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once changed into some loungewear, Atsumu makes sure he sneaks the rings into his pocket, along with his phone, before inviting Shouyou on a little adventure.</p><p>Shouyou perks up at this, eagerly following him out of their room.  They stop by the long rows of vending machines in the front lobby where Atsumu buys them some cans of hot tea, and then he takes them around the back to where earlier he’d found the stairs that go up to the roof.  They make short work of the fifteen flights of stairs, hardly out of breath when they reach the top landing.</p><p>The door opens to a plain concrete patio with a chest-high brick wall all around.  The nighttime view shows a cascade of lights all over Tokyo and the harbor, and Shouyou looks around excitedly.  </p><p>“I didn’t know people could come up here!” he says, grin huge.</p><p>“We’re probably not supposed to, but c’mon, this way.” Atsumu takes Shouyou by the hand and guides them around to the side of the building that faces towards Tokyo Disneyland off in the distance.  He checks the top of the wall for dirt and debris, and then hands Shouyou a can of tea.  </p><p>“Thanks,” Shouyou says, accepting the drink and setting it on the wall.  </p><p>Atsumu takes out his phone, and puts on the playlist he made back in Osaka, keeping the volume low enough that it doesn’t impede any conversation.  His heart starts to race, thinking that an hour from now he and Shouyou will be engaged. </p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p>“The view from here is pretty nice!” Shouyou exclaims, leaning to put his arm around Atsumu’s back.  </p><p>Atsumu smirks, hugging him into his side.  “I knew ya liked the view from the top.”</p><p>Shouyou laughs, and Atsumu adjusts their positions so he’s holding Shouyou from behind.  Shouyou crosses his elbows on the brick ledge and sighs in contentment when Atsumu leans in against him, bending so he can brush a kiss over his temple.  The moment is nice.</p><p>They watch the ships in the harbor while the fresh evening breeze sweeps over them, catching and tossing strands of their hair.  </p><p>Atsumu’s thoughts turn briefly to Akaashi and Bokuto, and the wild events of the night.  Part of him loves the drama and excitement that the couple had, with the crowds and the TV cameras.  It was quite a spectacle.  There is something big and loud like a brass band in the feelings he has for Shouyou, something that demands attention and can only be declared at full volume. </p><p>But there are also undercurrents of intense quiet too in how he loves Shouyou.  It’s unremarkable, perhaps, but exquisite and intimate.  It’s there in moments like these, where no fancy trappings are needed.  Just cans of tea, a phone playlist, a nice view, and <em>them</em>.</p><p>They don’t need anything special, because what they have together is already special and worth commemorating with the rings vibrating in Atsumu’s pocket, eager to fulfill their purpose.</p><p>“What a crazy night, huh?”  Shouyou says, turning his head to look up at Atsumu with a smile.</p><p>“Sure was,” Atsumu agrees.  He takes a sip of his tea, and clears his throat.  “What was yer favorite part, Shouyou?”</p><p>“A favorite? Hmmmm…”  He puts his chin down on his arms, thoughtful, and then laughs.  “Everything!”</p><p>Atsumu tsks.  “That’s not an answer,” he teases, giving Shouyou a squeeze.  </p><p>“Ahhhh, fine,” Shouyou complains, pulling Atsumu’s arms over his shoulders to cross over his chest, and Atsumu adjusts his hold so they’re comfortably entwined.</p><p>“I guess…   It just finally hit me that we’re here, at the Olympics, you know?  We made it here to represent Japan.  It’s… <em>bwaaaaaaaaah</em>!  You know?”</p><p>Atsumu gives him a slight squeeze.  “I know what ya mean.  Did ya feel all that energy?  When we were in the center of that stadium?”</p><p>Shouyou nods, taking a deep breath and letting it out.  “Yeah.  It was amazing.  I kept hoping my family was watching me on TV!”</p><p>“Bet they were,” Atsumu chuckles.  “I can just picture yer parents and Nacchan in the livin’ room, probably wavin’ flags and screaming when they saw ya.”</p><p>“And when they saw Bokuto-san!”  Shouyou’s bubbly laugh rings out around them.</p><p>“Bokkun too,” Atsumu agrees.</p><p>At the mention of Bokuto, though, Atsumu starts to get a nervous feeling swimming through his middle.  This could be the segue he needs.</p><p>“I’m so happy for him and Akaashi-san!” Shouyou grins.  “Bokuto-san is going to be bouncing off the walls now.”</p><p>“He does that anyway,” Atsumu points out, chuckling. </p><p>“Yeah, but that’s the good thing!” Shouyou turns to give him a sly look.  “It’s a big deal to get engaged, but for him, nothing really changes, right?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows lift, and his stomach clenches.  He schools his expression, but Shouyou evidently sees the questions flitting across his features, and turns around inside his arms so they can face each other.  </p><p>“I mean, he’s already so energetic that something really huge, like getting engaged on international television, isn’t going to faze him.”  Shouyou smiles, eyes crinkling.  “He’s Bokuto-san!  Other people might get messed up, you know, distracted, or thrown off their game.  But he’s our ordinary ace!”</p><p>“Huh,” Atsumu says, mind starting to race.  “Hadn’t really thought of it like that.”</p><p>Shouyou nods, still looking up at him with a smile.  “I mean, we’re here to win the gold, as a team, so it’s really important to keep focused, and not make any gigantic moves when we’re about to compete, you know?”</p><p>“So… changing things… would be bad?”  Atsumu clarifies, feeling a horrible pang in his chest.  </p><p>“Well, yeah!”  Shouyou laughs.  He gives a shrug.  “Why mess anything up if everything’s working perfectly just the way it is?”</p><p>“Just the way it is…”  Atsumu repeats, crestfallen on the inside as his chance to propose seems to be slipping right out of his grasp.</p><p>Shouyou leans back into the bricks, pulling Atsumu closer.  “Our team is good.  We’re good.  We’ve got a chance to make it to the top, and I just feel… so excited.  Like my skin’s going to shake right off of me.  Because this is our big moment to grab the spotlight and do something incredible!  To win the gold!”  Shouyou gives a little shiver, and Atsumu can see the sparkles dancing in his eyes.</p><p>“Yer very confident about this, aren’t cha.” Atsumu quirks his mouth in a wry smile.  </p><p>Shouyou gives an eye roll.  “Of course!  I’m completely confident!  And I’m really glad to be here with you, Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu quirks an eyebrow.  “Oh?  An’ why is that?”</p><p>Shouyou pretends to think long and hard about it, and then grins.  “Because being on the Olympic team is special.  And being here together with you, representing Japan, makes it extra special.  I’m glad I get to do this with you, Atsumu.”</p><p>“Why, Shouyou, I feel very moved.”  Atsumu returns Shouyou’s smile.  </p><p>“Good,” Shouyou chuckles.  “Because I’m so glad you’re here with me, and I’m so glad you’re mine.”  Shouyou slides his hands up Atsumu’s torso so he can lace his fingers behind Atsumu’s head.  “I know you, and I know what to expect with you.  We’re solid, and that’s what I’m counting on here in Tokyo, when we’re about to compete with teams from all around the world.  The stakes are high.  But you’re here with me, and that’s all I need.  I can trust you to take care of me, and I can also take care of you.”</p><p>Atsumu’s cheeks grow hot from this unexpected confession, and he swallows down the lump in his throat, trying not to notice the bitter aftertaste as his proposal plans crumble away. </p><p>Shouyou is right—they’re there for the Olympics, and that should be the top priority.  The rest can come later.  And tonight’s disappointment will pass.</p><p>Shouyou runs a hand through Atsumu’s hair.  “You’re steady when I need you to be, and on the court, you help me to fly.  You’re everything I need to play at my best, no distractions, to just win and win and keep winning, so we can keep standing on that court.  The <em>Olympic </em>court.”</p><p>Atsumu nods.  Shouyou gazes up at him with the warmest of expressions, eyes shining with ambition, and within that, so much love.  </p><p>As Atsumu bends down to meet Shouyou’s parted lips, some noises in the distance capture their attention.  He and Shouyou turn and look across the nightscape to see far off bursts of color erupting over Tokyo Disneyland, the finale of the nightly parade and festivities. </p><p>Atsumu chuckles, shaking his head.  He hadn’t been sure they could see them from this far away, but leave it to fate to produce such a romantic backdrop when his plans to propose have derailed, once again.  </p><p>“Hey,” Shouyou turns to him, one eyebrow quirked.  “Is this why you brought me up here?”</p><p>Atsumu coughs, and waves it off.  “Total coincidence.”</p><p>“Sure, I see.” Shouyou smirks.  “Might’ve gotten some cool points for being romantic, but oh well.”</p><p>“Cheeky,” Atsumu complains, but his expression is fond, and he kisses Shouyou anyway.  It’s sweet, and while it’s not the kiss of the newly engaged, as he’d hoped, it’s still wonderful and good.  </p><p>When the kisses turn from sweet to sensual, Shouyou puts his hands back around Atsumu’s neck, and scratches his fingers along Atsumu’s hairline.  “You know…“  Shouyou begins, then trails off, making lazy caresses through Atsumu’s hair that give him goosebumps.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’ve got a lot of extra energy to burn off before we hit the court tomorrow,” Shouyou tilts his head.  “Got any ideas?”</p><p>Atsumu can’t help grinning.  “I think I can come up with one or two.”</p><p>“How about this many?”  Shouyou’s smirk is positively feral as he reaches into his pants pocket, and pulls out a fist full of condoms with the Olympic rings logo on the packages.</p><p>Atsumu’s face flushes as neon pink as the signs down on the street level.  “W-where did you—?” his voice cracks.</p><p>“There’s a dispenser by the vending machines.  Got them while you were buying tea.”  Shouyou plants a steamy kiss on Atsumu’s mouth, and nibbles his lower lip.  “Maybe we should test them out?”</p><p>“<em>All</em> of them?”  Atsumu blinks, unsure if he’s more aroused or afraid.</p><p>“Well…”  Shouyou licks his lips.  “I think we can get through quite a few.  Don’t you?”</p><p>Atsumu shudders under the weight of Shouyou’s ardent gaze.  “I do, Shouyou.  I <em>do</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo. Monday, July 26, 2021]</h4><p>Atsumu starts the day of their first Olympic match with a shocking level of clarity.  He hides the ring box in a safe place in his suitcase, where it will stay snug, secure, and secret, until after he and Shouyou have won the gold medal. </p><p>While Shouyou is brushing his teeth in the communal bathroom down the hall, Atsumu sends a message to the Inarizaki alumni group chat:  “ nixed until after we win ,” </p><p>And then a text to Aran directly:  “ya better make damn sure nobody tells  about the !!!!!” </p><p>This causes his phone to start blowing up again, of course, with lots of choice comments in the group chat about how he must have chickened out or had trouble getting it up—it’s the same off-color ribbing Atsumu’s suffered through a thousand times since high school, so he just mutes the conversation and tosses his phone back on the bed.</p><p>Besides.  If Atsumu hadn’t been secure in his energetic and fulfilling sex life with Shouyou before, last night would have convinced him.</p><p>Atsumu has just finished tying his shoes and readying his sports bag when Shouyou returns.</p><p>“Hey, Champion,” Shouyou says, kissing him with freshly brushed teeth that match Atsumu’s minty tongue. </p><p>“Hey yerself, Champion,” Atsumu winks.  “That took a while, Shouyou.  Yer feelin’ okay, right?”</p><p>Shouyou cocks his head, and smirks.  “Shouldn’t I be asking <em>you</em> that?”</p><p>Atsumu’s face and neck instantly turn fuschia.  Before he can offer a sassy retort, Shouyou gives him another kiss and then snickers while he gets his bag ready.  “Actually, I was on the phone with my Mom.  She called to wish us good luck!”</p><p>Atsumu smiles.  “That’s real nice, Shouyou.”</p><p>Shouyou nods. “And we’re invited to visit Miyagi for a few days when we’re done here, and I’d really like to go.  Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“‘Course it is,” Atsumu agrees.  “Got nothin’ else on our calendar for a while, so no need to rush back to Osaka.”</p><p>“Great!”  Shouyou looks genuinely happy.  “And Kenma invited us to have lunch with him before we leave Tokyo.  Says he’ll put us in a hotel, so we can stay an extra day.”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” Atsumu slings his bag over his shoulder.  “Go ahead and set up anything ya want.”  </p><p>“I’ll tell him now!”  Shouyou hoists his bag over his shoulder and starts texting on his phone.  </p><p>When he’s done, they look at each other for a moment to fuel each other’s competitive spirit.  </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Atsumu says.  Shouyou nods, and they slap hands.</p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou leave the Olympic Village and head for their first match, walking with determined purpose and an unquenchable fire in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese National Team wins its first Olympic match.  </p><p>There is some celebration, of course, but the team avoids getting too carried away and remains focused on their next opponent.  The coaches conduct a debriefing session after the match, and then Iwaizumi and the trainers step in to help the team cool down their abused muscles and replenish water and calories.  </p><p>The wake-up call comes when they return to the Olympic Village and see athletes of all nations and sports packing up their things and wheeling suitcases out the door, faces red and puffy from the disappointment of losing, features flickering through stages of grief.  They leave behind empty rooms and the broken shells of their Olympic dreams. </p><p>That night, Atsumu finds himself to be just as keyed up as Shouyou, the both of them vibrating with the thrill of competition on such a grand stage, and keenly aware of everything at stake.  They take full advantage of the free condom supply available to release some of their tension, while keeping just the right amount of pressure to function on the court at their best.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo.  Friday, August 6, 2021]</h4><p>The men’s volleyball team’s winning streak continues from the first week into the second, and all of Japan celebrates every victory.  Atsumu and Shouyou have to keep their phones on silent, or they’d never be able to concentrate or sleep at all from the incessant notifications from friends and family all over the world sending messages to cheer them on.</p><p>Bokuto and Aran spike balls like missiles into the opposing team’s court, while Sakusa and Shouyou pull off miraculous receives.  Atsumu and Kageyama set to each other and spike with surprising synchrony, and Kourai and Ushijima intimidate in their own fearsome, unique way. Each member of the team pulls off at least one stunning, unbelievable move as their match wins grow and grow, until they advance to the quarterfinals on day 12 of the Olympic games.  </p><p>Watching the team from Argentina enter the court in their blue uniforms, Atsumu feels the same level of anticipation as all the previous matches.  That is, until Shouyou runs forward under the net and gives their opponent’s setter a great big hug.</p><p>“Shouyou!” exclaims Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>“Oikawa-san!” replies Shouyou.</p><p>Atsumu can’t help the internal screeching that blocks out the sound of their laughter while Shouyou gives his ex a very public, very heartfelt, very <em>unnecessary and pointless </em>hug. </p><p>“Worried?” Kageyama appears at Atsumu’s side, a snarky smile on his face.</p><p>“Nope!” Atsumu pops the “p.”</p><p>When the hug ends, Oikawa finds Atsumu in the crowd and offers him a nod, and the most infernal, intolerable, <em>insufferable </em>smirk he’s ever seen on a face other than Sakusa’s.  </p><p>The immature part of Atsumu wants to stick out his tongue and show Oikawa just whose is bigger, but he resists.  Barely.  Okay, Atsumu’s tongue comes out halfway (okay, maybe it was a little more than halfway) when he grins back at the bastard, posturing and taunting the opponent like any good athlete and Shouyou’s soon-to-be world-class fiance would.  They have the whole match to prove who’s better, however, and Atsumu has every confidence in his team.</p><p>To show this, Atsumu deliberately stands apart from Shouyou when the team lines up, letting their group ferocity speak for itself while the announcers mention the unbeatable strength of their opposite hitters.  He feels really good about playing today, like he and Shouyou will be unstoppable.  </p><p>And then the coach makes Kageyama the starting setter, putting Atsumu on the bench.  </p><p>Frustrated—but knowing better than to argue with the coach—Atsumu is unfortunately still too immature to stop from cornering Kageyama where he’s standing with Shouyou.</p><p>“Hey Tobio-kun, I think Kourai-kun needs you or somethin’, so they want me to sub in and start the game—”</p><p>Aran whacks Atsumu in the shoulder, surprisingly hard.  “Quit bein’ a jackass!”</p><p>“Hey! Ya didn’t hafta use yer full strength, Aran!” Atsumu whines.</p><p>“Just go get on the bench!” Aran points, and Atsumu scowls, grumbling.</p><p>“Fine, ‘m goin’!”</p><p>Before he can get too far, Shouyou takes his hand.  “Hey—we’re gonna win, and then you’ll toss to me a lot tomorrow.  Right, Atsumu?”</p><p>There’s such conviction there in Shouyou’s gaze, Atsumu’s heart stops throwing a tantrum and instead begins to swoon.  Atsumu squeezes Shouyou’s hand, and they exchange twin smiles that reveal their equally relentless, savage hunger for victory.   </p><p>“Ya better believe I will.  Now go give ‘em a proper hello.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo.  Sunday, August 8, 2021]</h4><p>If Atsumu had thought walking in the Parade of Nations had been a spectacular experience, he would have been entirely mistaken—there’s nothing that can compare to what he’s experiencing right now.</p><p>Standing on the Olympic Podium with Shouyou and his teammates at his side, lined up proudly in their matching team jackets, hearing his name called over the intercom and having that shiny medal placed over his head, where it rests heavy and priceless on his uniformed chest, is perhaps the most emotional and rewarding moment of his entire life thus far.  </p><p>There are tears streaming down his face—down all their faces.  The photographers’ flashes are blinding, casting constellations  of stars all over his vision.  He feels dizzy listening to the anthem and is grateful for the slight pressure of Shouyou’s arm lined up with his while the group of them release everything that’s been pent up for the past two weeks in rivulets of salt and snot.</p><p>It’s messy.  It’s <em>beautiful</em>.  He’s not sure how they get through it, all the handshakes and photo ops.  The tissues and the laughter.  The hugs and the sobs.  That goddamn Oikawa shows up for another unnecessarily long hug with Shouyou, and Atsumu lets it happen, benevolently, because now he knows for certain that there’s nothing left to fear.  </p><p>If he and Shouyou can make it through this—competing in volleyball on the Olympic court ‘till they’re standing there on the podium with medals around their necks—then he and Shouyou are capable of doing <em>anything</em>.</p><p>It hits Atsumu again when they’re packing their things in the shoebox cubby they’ve lived in for over two weeks.  That it’s <em>over</em>.  This thing he’s wanted and aimed for all his life has been achieved.  It’s done.  Now they can go home.  But then—<em>what?</em></p><p>Atsumu sits down heavily on the bed, or what’s left of it after two weeks of sexual encounters at a frequency and pace they’ve not maintained since last year’s quarantine, when Osamu got them that book as a gag gift, and they fucked for a month straight.</p><p>That’s not what’s on Atsumu’s mind at the moment, though.  There are plenty of options and plenty of offers waiting for the both of them after this.  They have time, too, to figure out what happens next.  But it seems so vague and undefined at the moment, like he’s staring into a blanket of mist that obscures every pathway ahead.</p><p>Shouyou is similarly pensive and comes over to join him on the bed.  Atsumu opens his arms and Shouyou burrows into him, and they lie there together for a time, just breathing in the quiet.  Atsumu remembers witnessing the athletes eliminated each day having to collect their belongings and return home empty handed.  In some ways, that could just as easily have been their team.  </p><p>What makes a Champion?  Skill?  Luck?  Fate?</p><p>“Are you going to miss this?”  Shouyou asks.</p><p>Atsumu frowns.  “Miss what?  This bed?”</p><p>“No!”  Shouyou laughs and smacks him on the chest.  “I mean all of this!”</p><p>“Ohhhhhhh, you mean the Olympics,” Atsumu replies, deliberately being obtuse.  But it puts stupid grins on both their faces.  “We had quite the competition, huh,” he adds.</p><p>“Mmm,” Shouyou agrees.  “It’s always strange when the competition’s over, isn’t it?”</p><p>“True.”  Atsumu shrugs.  “It’s never gonna happen the same way again.  These teams we met here will change again before the next games.  Four years is a long time.  But also short.”</p><p>“Hmm.  Yeah.”  Shouyou twists so that he’s lying across Atsumu’s chest and props his head on his folded hands.  “So should we figure out what the next challenge will be?”</p><p>Shouyou’s lips curl in that impish way of his, and Atsumu can’t help reacting to it, a thrill skipping down his spine.  </p><p>On the topic of next challenges, Atsumu’s mind floods with images of the two of them on a bright sunny day, resplendent in their wedding tuxedos with their new rings glinting on their fingers, the air filled with music from string quartets and the scents from heaping platters of food, both of them surrounded by the giddy laughter and cheers from all their family and friends as they mingle and dance until the sun sets in a picturesque vision of romantic bliss, then climbing Machu Picchu on their honeymoon…   </p><p>Atsumu rolls Shouyou over in the bed, kissing him breathless.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas about that…” Atsumu says, enjoying the flushed look on Shouyou’s face.  </p><p>Shouyou grins back up at him, and then they feel a slight lurch accompanied by a creak—and the cardboard bed supports finally buckle and dump them unceremoniously to the floor.  They burst into giggles and help each other out of the debris, and then decide to quickly escape before anyone discovers the mess they (unintentionally) leave behind.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sends a black car to pick Atsumu and Shouyou up at the Olympic Village and drive them to the heart of Tokyo, where he’s made reservations for them in a luxury hotel suite.</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t much care for show-offs, but he knows Kenma’s version of showing off is actually just spoiling Shouyou with nice things once in a while, and as Shouyou’s boyfriend, Atsumu can get behind that sort of thing.  It would be a bit harder to stomach if Kenma wasn’t in a happy, committed relationship, but he is—thank the gods—and so Atsumu is reasonably sure that Kenma and Shouyou will not get back together anytime soon.</p><p>When they check in, there’s a message from Kenma that says to enjoy having a night to themselves, with instructions to meet up with him for lunch the following day in Akihabara, with an address and directions.</p><p>“That’s so nice!”  Shouyou exclaims.  He hops all over the room and takes in all the exquisite details.  The room is admittedly one of the nicest Atsumu has ever stayed in.  </p><p>Atsumu also has to admit that after the past two weeks of grueling athletic competition, living in a chicken coop where the days ran together no matter how unconventional their schedule became, he’s entirely grateful for Kenma’s generosity in providing mattresses soft as sponge cake, blankets as cozy as hot chocolate, and topped with pillows like marshmallow fluff.</p><p>They take the time to try out the private bath and then order room service and make arrangements for their laundry, all of which is complimentary with their stay.  </p><p>It’s a strange but welcome change to have the freedom to put a movie on the TV and snuggle into the plush bedding for as long as they want, without worrying about Iwaizumi popping up to tell them where to be and what to do.</p><p>Shouyou makes it a third of the way into the film.  Atsumu makes it through half, or he thinks he does, before joining Shouyou in the land of slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Tokyo. Miyagi.  Monday, August 9, 2021]</h4><p>Atsumu and Shouyou rarely visit Akihabara when they’re in Tokyo, even when they make plans to see Kenma.  </p><p>Usually they stay in Kenma’s home, since he’s got plenty of room and is rather a homebody by nature anyways.  In fact, when Shouyou mentioned Kenma had invited them for a visit, he’d assumed they would be staying with him instead of a fancy hotel.  </p><p>The reason for the deviation becomes clear the moment they enter the restaurant—Gundam themed, of course—and Shouyou jumps in the air and runs over to Kenma’s companion and boyfriend, Pedro.</p><p>The two hug and chatter excitedly in Portuguese, oblivious to everything around them.  Which is truly saying something—Atsumu glances around at the huge interactive TV screens and the bright colors of the restaurant’s themed decor and custom furniture, and he feels a little like he’s entered an alien planet.  There’s even a gift shop that’s easily the same size as the restaurant, boasting unique limited edition merch.</p><p>Kenma, still seated at the table and drinking soda from a straw, is watching them with a very satisfied smirk on his face.  He meets Atsumu’s eyes, and they share a moment of complete understanding.  If Pedro was in town from Brazil, it made perfect sense that they’d want their privacy without having to deal with house guests.</p><p>Atsumu joins Kenma at the table, where they make small talk while Shouyou and Pedro are lost in their own world.  Eventually Pedro realizes that they’re holding things up, and he and Shouyou come sit down to look at the menu.  Atsumu and Pedro shake hands. They’ve met only once before when Shouyou took him to Brazil to celebrate their first anniversary, but since then he and Pedro have seen each other in passing many times during Shouyou’s video calls.</p><p>Lunch turns out to be very entertaining.  Between the strange menu of Gundam shaped food, the oversized screen by their table playing episodes of the anime, and navigating conversation with three trilinguals that switches constantly between Portuguese, English, and Japanese, Atsumu feels like he’s in a game of tetris or Pacman, just trying to keep up and avoid any linguistic stumbles.  Pedro tells them he was able to see a few of their matches, and they talk for a while about what it was like to be an Olympic competitor.  The conversation is easygoing, the four of them meshing well. </p><p>Soon enough, it’s time for dessert.  Before they place their order, Kenma stands and excuses himself.  “I’ve got to pick something up at the electronics store, I’ll be back.  You stay and enjoy,” he says.</p><p>“But what about all that construction we passed,” asks Pedro.  “Isn’t the sidewalk blocked off that direction?”</p><p>Atsumu glances back towards the front entryway, recalling how there were traffic cones and closed sidewalks nearby the restaurant when they were on their way inside. </p><p>Kenma waves this off.  “Nah, it’s not an issue.  See ya.”  Before he leaves, Atsumu sees Kenma and Shouyou exchange a solemn nod, and then Kenma goes on his way.</p><p>“Did he want us to order something for him?”  Atsumu asks. </p><p>“Oh yeah! What should we get for dessert?” Shouyou picks up his menu, but he’s got it turned upside down.  Atsumu watches, amused, while he tries to read it, scrunching up his nose and squinting.</p><p>Pedro laughs and turns Shouyou’s menu around for him.  Shouyou rubs his head nervously, and Atsumu raises an eyebrow.  What’s gotten into him?</p><p>They order three desserts that are the wackiest creations Atsumu has ever seen, although the taste is divine.  Shouyou gets more and more fidgety, his knee drumming under the table, and his eyes darting all around the restaurant.  Maybe because of the sugar?  Or is it just that they haven’t gone on a run or had volleyball practice in a couple of days now?</p><p>When the check comes, Atsumu and Shouyou make sure to pay for the luncheon as thanks for the hotel room the previous night.  Pedro assures them it’s not necessary, but he demurs in the face of Shouyou’s insistence.  </p><p>“Shall we go to the electronics store then?” Atsumu suggests, when their table has been cleared. </p><p>“No!” Shouyou yelps.</p><p>Pedro and Atsumu both look at him curiously.  Shouyou laughs, clearly nervous.  </p><p>“I mean!  We haven’t seen the gift shop yet!”  Shouyou looks at Pedro, urgently.  “Maybe there’s something you’d like for souvenirs?”</p><p>Pedro gives his assent, and Atsumu shrugs.  “Great!” Shouyou exclaims, and leads the way. </p><p>The gift shop attached to the restaurant is rather incredible, and all too easily they get immersed looking through the different items for purchase.  Atsumu wonders if he should buy something for Shouyou’s family from there and starts looking more closely with this goal in mind.  He finds a Gundam mug whose face design reminds him closely of Sakusa—prissy and annoyed, even with the mask on.  Atsumu grins and takes a picture of it to show him later.  </p><p>He also sees shelves with some of the more cutesy gift items and turns to Shouyou. “Think this might be good for Nacchan?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Shouyou turns to him with wide eyes.  “You say something?”</p><p>Atsumu tilts his head, about to ask what’s up, when there is an uproar outside the restaurant.  Shouyou about jumps out of his skin, and everyone turns to the restaurant doors to see what’s going on.  Then the screens all over the interior turn to static—that then morphs into what looks like live video coverage of a Gundam mecha marching through Tokyo.</p><p>Atsumu’s not sure if the video is from an episode or what, but outside he can see silhouettes of people running by the restaurant, all headed in the same direction like they’re being chased by Godzilla. </p><p>It’s a little disconcerting, especially when Shouyou darts to the glass window in the restaurant door, peering this way and that.  Then Shouyou whirls around, eyes big as volleyballs and hands wringing.  “Pedro!”  he shouts.</p><p>Pedro is right there, of course, as curious as everyone else about the cacophony outside.  It now sounds like loudspeakers are playing music, which gets steadily louder until the area shops are all reverberating with the volume.  </p><p>Shouyou grabs Pedro’s hand and pulls him out onto the street.  Atsumu puts down everything in his hands and rushes after them, curious and a little afraid.  When he gets out to the sidewalk, he sees immediately what is causing the ruckus and freezes in his tracks, jaw hanging open.  </p><p>An enormous Gundam mecha—robotically controlled, by the looks of it—is marching down the block in the center of the street, which has now been roped off to vehicle traffic.  </p><p>Holy fuck!  That really was live coverage on the screens!</p><p>Everyone is running towards it to get a better look, and Atsumu is hard pressed not to lose sight of Shouyou in the crowd, but luckily that orange hair of his is hard to miss.  Atsumu catches up to where Shouyou and Pedro have squeezed in front of the throng of people right up by the pedestrian barriers that have been erected at the main intersection, keeping citizens a safe distance from the truly gigantic mecha.</p><p>“What the fuck?”  Atsumu exclaims, instinctively putting a protective arm around Shouyou’s back. </p><p>Shouyou’s head whips around, excited sparkles flashing in his eyes and dancing all around his head.  He jumps up on his toes in excitement, momentarily unable to form words.  </p><p>This can’t be a normal occurrence—not with traffic cops and maintenance workers hard at work managing the logistics.  There’s even a camera crew, filming the Gundam’s approach.  The Gundam is equipped with speakers in some of its armor, and music is blasting through the area to one of the anime’s theme songs.  Everyone has their phones up to record the sighting, including Pedro, who then erupts in a mega-fanboy scream. </p><p><em>“Ai meu Deus!”</em> Pedro shouts in his native language, pointing at the mecha’s middle.  He grabs Shouyou’s shirt sleeve, and they look at each other and then start jumping up and down.  Atsumu squints to see what they’re pointing at, and then his jaw drops all the way to the pavement.  </p><p>Kozume Kenma is fucking <em>right there</em> in the Gundam mecha’s left hand, which is cupped to carry him at waist level.  He’s wearing a headset and also some kind of VR arm cuffs strapped on along with a control pad to move the thing, too.  Kenma raises his right hand, and the Gundam arm lifts up and waves to the spectators.</p><p>Atsumu grips the barrier in front of them from the shock, but he also can’t help the palpable thrill of excitement.  It’s all so freakin’ cool!</p><p>When the Gundam reaches the center of the intersection, the waving arm descends, hand pointing a finger into the crowd.  It zeroes in on Pedro, who starts jumping up and down with Shouyou again, until the hand changes into a “come here” gesture.  Pedro and Shouyou scream like crazed fans—which they probably are—and then Pedro starts trying to figure out a way to get him over the barrier.  </p><p>Pedro has one foot in Shouyou’s clasped hands, ready for an “alley-oop,” when one of the traffic cops comes over and slides the barrier over enough to let him through.  Laughing and a bit sheepish, Pedro grins at Atsumu and Shouyou and then slips through the gap to jog into the open space where the Gundam awaits. </p><p>As Pedro approaches, Kenma does something on the control pad, and the music changes—the crowd erupts in cheers.  Then Kenma does something else, and the whole Gundam starts to lean forward, bending until it has taken a knee on the pavement, which brings Kenma down to ground level.</p><p>One of the left hand’s fingers unfolds, giving Pedro a ramp to walk up and join Kenma at his side.  The music changes again, and everyone is so jacked up that all Atsumu and Shouyou can do is cling to each other and watch the spectacle.  Kenma raises his right arm with a clenched fist, and the Gundam follows suit.</p><p>Kenma touches the control pad, and then his headset.  His voice rings out through the loudspeakers:  “This hand of mine is burning red! It’s loud roar tells me to grasp victory!”</p><p>At this, the spectators completely lose their minds.  </p><p>Kenma continues, “There are things we must do while we’re still alive!”</p><p>Another wave of cheering from the crowd.  Atsumu still feels lost, but willingly gets pulled along with the emotions of the crowd. </p><p>Kenma lowers his right hand, so that the Gundam’s hand rests on his bent knee.  “And in the words of Monkey D. Luffy, ‘If you don’t take risks, you can’t create a future!’”</p><p>Atsumu can see Pedro laughing and wiping tears from his eyes, and Shouyou shifts so he and Atsumu can hug each other while watching the scene.  </p><p>Kenma clears his throat, and there’s a pause, before he says, “So.  Want to get married?”</p><p>Pedro nods, tears streaming down his face, and he tackles Kenma in a hug with a backdrop of gasps, squeals, and cheers from the crowd.  Shouyou starts jumping up and down again, and Atsumu jumps with him as they watch Kenma control the Gundam’s right hand to cover the left in a protective shield, hiding the two of them from sight.  Some muffled noises come through Kenma’s headset before he manages to silence it, and the blast of anime music abruptly cuts back on, thundering through all of Akihabara.</p><p>Everyone around them is going wild, jumping around and screaming.  The Gundam stays in the same position for a whole minute, and then finally, the right hand peels away and Pedro and Kenma wave to the crowd. The Gundam waves as well, and then Kenma changes some of the controls so that the mecha gets back up to its feet, and carries the two of them away in the opposite direction.</p><p>Atsumu stares at the retreating mecha, mind completely blown from what he just witnessed.  The traffic police start removing the cones and barriers, and guiding the spectators back to the sidewalks to disperse the crowd.  Shouyou and Atsumu turn and make their way back towards the restaurant.</p><p>“Waaaaah,” Shouyou exhales, still sporting his sparkling grin.  “That was so crazy!”</p><p>“Crazy’s an understatement,” Atsumu sighs.</p><p>“I was <em>so nervous</em> since lunch!”  Shouyou says.  “Glad everything turned out okay!”</p><p>Atsumu halts.  “Ya mean ya knew this was gonna happen?”</p><p>Shouyou looks sheepish, nodding.  “Yeah!  Kenma told me about it when I stayed with him after the training camp.  But it was still more…” he flails his hands.  <em>“Gwaaaaaah</em>—than I expected!”  </p><p>“And ya didn’t think to tell me?” Atsumu chides, ruffling Shouyou’s hair.  </p><p>“I couldn’t!  I was sworn to secrecy,” Shouyou laughs.  “Besides, didn’t you like the surprise?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m very surprised!” Atsumu admits, chuckling at the sheer outrageousness of what they just witnessed.</p><p>Shouyou grins up at him and then tugs on his hand.  “Can we go back to the Gundam gift shop?  We should get some stuff for my family!”</p><p>Atsumu laughs.  “Sure.  Why not.”  Shouyou leads them back up the block to the gift shop, where they pick out a handful of souvenirs.</p><p>Atsumu buys the mug that looks like Sakusa, unsure if he’ll actually give it to him or just keep it to himself for whenever he needs a good cackle.  Then he finds one that looks a bit like Osamu and decides to get them the set.</p><p>They collect their luggage back at the hotel and the bullet train tickets that had been previously arranged.  Once on board the shinkansen, they leave Tokyo behind, heading farther North to Shouyou’s hometown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the bullet train to Miyagi, Atsumu has some time to think.  </p><p>After Kenma’s ridiculously elaborate proposal, which has already gone viral, Atsumu knows he just has to do something really, <em>really </em>special to propose to Shouyou. </p><p>But <em>what</em>?  </p><p>Should he do it in Miyagi?  Or should he wait until they’re back in Osaka?  What would make Shouyou the happiest?</p><p>It’s not like he hasn’t been thinking about the proposal constantly for weeks, but the right situation just hasn’t come to mind yet.  So far, when he’d gone with his gut, it hadn’t worked out so well either, so now he feels even more pressure to find a way to do it that gives Shouyou the romantic experience he deserves, but without trying too hard and missing the mark completely.  </p><p>Shouyou’s so busy texting with Kenma and Pedro and other friends from high school, as well as following all the news stories and video clips of the proposal, that Atsumu’s able to slip right into a mild depression, worrying and churning about the future of his romantic life. </p><p>It doesn’t help that Osamu sends him a text that says, “Dude, don’t bother tryin’ to top that.  No way ya can beat Shouyou’s ex.”</p><p>They arrive in Shouyou’s hometown after dinner, and before Atsumu’s able to come up with any answers.  This is okay though, he thinks, because he’s got the rings, just in case an opportunity presents itself, and he’ll be with Shouyou, who can give him clues on how to concoct the magic recipe that will lead them to the most romantic engagement ever.  And he’s going to be around Shouyou’s family, who might also be able to give him clues about the best possible way to propose.</p><p>The Hinata’s are warm, energetic people.  Atsumu can count the number of times he’s visited them on one hand, but every time he’s welcomed into their home, he’s struck anew how Shouyou has clearly come from a long line of good, decent, down-to-earth people who will gladly open their arms to just about anyone.   </p><p>Shouyo’s parents and sister, while possessing strong personalities like Shouyou, are such a welcome contrast to his own rowdy and chaotic family members—Osamu, in particular—that Atsumu almost wishes he could marry into the Hinata’s, instead of stealing their eldest son to marry into the Miya clan.</p><p>Natsu, now a first year at Niiyama, insists on helping bring their third suitcase up to Shouyou’s room.  </p><p>“Atsumu-san, I really wanted to see you play against Argentina,” she sighs, wheeling the suitcase inside Shouyou’s room and setting it by the single bed.</p><p>Atsumu echoes her sigh, lining up his suitcase next to the first.  “Me too, Nacchan, I really wanted to play them.”</p><p>“You played in lots of other games!” Shouyou reminds Atsumu, chuckling as he tosses their remaining bags onto the bed. </p><p>“So what!” Atsumu rolls his eyes. “I wanted to play in all of them!”</p><p>Natsu puts her hands on her hips.  “Well, if you’d played Argentina, I could have won a bet with my boyfriend.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows lift, just as Shouyou squawks.  “B-b-<em>boyfriend?”</em> he repeats, looking appalled. </p><p>Natsu’s eyes narrow, then she tucks her chin down and gives an impish smile remarkably like Shouyou’s.  “You think you’re the only one who gets to have a boyfriend, huh?”</p><p>Shouyou splutters, adorably.  Natsu turns to Atsumu, next, one brow raised.  Atsumu lifts his chin and looks down at her, smirking.</p><p>“Yer boyfriend got a name?” he asks.  </p><p>“Takeru,” she says, grinning. </p><p>“Play any sports?” Atsumu asks. </p><p>“Volleybal!” she answers.</p><p>“Position?”</p><p>“Setter!”</p><p>“Hmmmmmm,” Atsumu folds his arms, looking up at the ceiling before giving her a sly grin.  “Risky choice, setters, but ya have good taste, Nacchan.”</p><p>Natsu grins, eyes crinkling shut.</p><p>“Hey!”  Shouyou waves his arms, looking offended at both of them.  “I haven’t heard anything about this!”</p><p>“You didn’t ask,” says Natsu, sticking out her tongue.  “Anyways, I’m going to make tea, so come down soon, okay?  I have lots of questions about the match with Argentina.”</p><p>She leaves, hopping down the stairs to the main floor, and when she’s out of earshot he and Shouyou look at each other.  Then Shouyou sits down heavily on the bed and puts his head in his hands.</p><p>“How does she already have a boyfriend?” he sighs.</p><p>Atsumu chuckles and moves closer so he can rub the back of Shouyou’s neck.  “Bound to happen sooner rather than later when she’s <em>yer </em>sister.”</p><p>Shouyou looks up, grimacing.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Means yer the cutest, the strongest, and the best.” Atsumu grins.  </p><p>Shouyou makes a face, and then pops up from the bed, and tugs on Atsumu’s shirt to pull him down for a resounding kiss.  “Fine, but I’m going to have to check this guy before we go back to Osaka.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs.  “Ya mean the way Nacchan grilled me about my intentions, among other things, the first time I met yer family?” </p><p><em>“Ack,”</em> Shouyou flinches, no doubt remembering that tenuous period in the Hinata household.</p><p>“We better get downstairs, yer family’s expectin’ us.”  Atsumu puts a warm hand on Shouyou’s back, and then they head down to the family room.</p><p>Shouyou’s parents are seated at the low table on one side, and so Atsumu and Shouyou sit on the other, and Natsu picks the end for herself.  Natsu passes out the tea, and Shouyou’s mom has set out a plate with light snacks. </p><p>“Now, tell us all about the Olympics!” says Shouyou’s father, pushing the plate of snacks towards Atsumu. </p><p>“Oh, uh…” Atsumu starts to gather his thoughts, taking a few items from the plate.</p><p>“Dad, I want to know more about the match with Argentina!” interrupts Natsu.</p><p>“Honey, let them talk!” Shouyou’s mom chides.  </p><p>“What is your deal with Argentina anyway?” Shouyou asks his sister.</p><p>Natsu reaches for the snacks and Shouyou passes them to her.  “I told you!  Takeru and I had a bet, but then Atsumu was benched. So we had to make up another bet.”</p><p>Atsumu flinches at the word benched—his least favorite word when it came to volleyball. </p><p>“But why Argentina?” Shouyou presses.  “You could have bet about any other match.”</p><p>Natsu rolls her eyes. “Because Takeru’s uncle plays for Argentina, duh.”</p><p>Shouyou jerks his hand and knocks over his teacup.  “Oh my god!” he exclaims, while the rest of them rush to try and stop the tea from spilling, only most of it winds up in Atsumu’s lap.</p><p>“Fu—uuuudge,” Atsumu amends his wording just in time, while hastily scooting away from the spill and using his napkin to dab at the hot tea scalding his leg through his shorts.</p><p>Shouyou points at Natsu, “You’re dating <em>Oikawa Takeru</em>?”  His voice climbs an octave, which Atsumu might have found cute if it weren’t for his thigh being on fire from the tea spill.  A tea spill that Shouyou hasn’t even seemed to notice yet. </p><p>“And what about it?” Natsu cocks her head in challenge. </p><p>“Oh dear. Atsumu-kun, are you hurt?” says Shouyou’s mom.  </p><p>“No, ma’am,” Atsumu says, and he isn’t lying—it’s not that serious, just uncomfortable.</p><p>“But how can you be dating Oikawa’s nephew?  He doesn’t even go to Niiyama!”  Shouyou wails, gesturing in distress. </p><p>“Are you dumb?” Natsu retorts.  “Niiyama's a girl's school!  Besides--you don’t have to go to the same school to have a relationship.”</p><p>Shouyou’s father clears his throat, “Now, kids, don’t bicker.”</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, why don’t you go use the bath first?  You’re our guest, and that must be uncomfortable,” Shouyou’s mom offers.</p><p>“We’re not bickering!” says Shouyou.</p><p>Atsumu nods to Shouyou’s parents, “Yes ma’am, sir, I think I’ll take ya up on that.”  He starts to get up from the table.</p><p>“I’ve invited Takeru to tomorrow night’s dinner, so you better not be rude,” Natsu says to Shouyou, arms crossed.  </p><p>Shouyou leans forward on the table, agitated.  “Now, wait a minute!  That’s not what we talked about!”</p><p>Atsumu exchanges a glance with Shouyou’s mom, who smiles up at him, and gestures to go on upstairs to the bath.  He nods his thanks and leaves the siblings to work out their issues, more than ready to get changed out of his wet shorts. </p><p>After a nice good soak, and changing into clean clothes comfortable enough to sleep in, Atsumu returns to Shouyou’s room with a towel around his neck.  Shouyou is there, organizing their luggage in the small space, and yawning.</p><p>“Yer family still downstairs?” Atsumu asks.</p><p>Shouyou shakes his head.  “Mom and dad have work tomorrow, and Natsu’s on summer break, so she’s in her room making plans with her friends.  Ready for bed?”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Atsumu nods, toweling his hair. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll just be a few minutes,” Shouyou replies, briefly touching Atsumu’s arm on the way out.</p><p>As he waits for Shouyou to finish his bath, Atsumu lays across the twin bed and scrolls through social media on his phone.  Kenma’s big proposal video is still trending, along with “Kodzuken” and “Mobile Suit Gundam.”  He knows Osamu is right—he’ll never top that in terms of creating a spectacle and going viral, which are pretty much the two things that Kodzuken is known for. </p><p>But that’s the thing, Atsumu’s goal isn’t to have the biggest, most extravagant proposal in the world.  He just wants something special, memorable, and that caters to who Shouyou is, and who they are, together.  He has to believe that the stars will align to help make this happen, because they’re meant to be together forever.  Right?</p><p>Shouyou comes in with a towel in hand, shirtless and dripping, as usual.  </p><p>“Better dry off,” Atsumu reminds, and Shouyou sticks out his tongue and then proceeds to rub his body down with the towel.  Atsumu puts down his phone, enjoying this view a lot more. </p><p>Shouyou joins him, sitting on the side of the bed.  “It’s a small bed.  We’re going to have to snuggle up a bit.”  He flashes an impish grin. </p><p>“Not too close now,” Atsumu smirks.  “Yer family prob’ly won’t be happy hearing what we usually do in bed.”</p><p>Shouyou shrugs, “Mom and dad are all the way downstairs, and Natsu’s probably listening to music.”  He gets up to turn off the light.</p><p>Atsumu gets under the covers, and Shouyou follows him under the blankets, fitting perfectly into the circle of his arms.  </p><p>“Besides,” Shouyou says, twining their feet.  “They won’t hear if we’re <em>quiet</em>.”</p><p>Atsumu groans, softly.  “How can ya be horny in this situation?”</p><p>Shouyou laughs, kissing the side of Atsumu's neck.  “By the way, how’s your leg?”  Shouyou shifts his hand down to Atsumu’s thigh, caressing over his shorts.  “Sorry I was distracted, you didn’t burn, right?”</p><p>“S’okay,” Atsumu shrugs. “Didn’t burn, just surprised me.”</p><p>“How about I give you a little checkup?” </p><p>Atsumu can feel Shouyou’s lips smiling against his collarbone, and chuckles.  “Ya can, but it might make a mess all over yer bed.  How are ya gonna explain that tomorrow?”</p><p>“Good point,” Shouyou says, nibbling Atsumu’s neck and throat.  “I think I have an idea.”  He angles for a kiss and Atsumu obliges, letting their lips slot together for a delicious interval.  </p><p>“Yeah?  What’s this idea then?”  he asks, hands gliding down the curve of Shouyou’s nude back.</p><p>Shouyou gives him one more kiss.  “We’ll both just swallow.”</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>
    <em>Oh fuck!</em>
  </p><p>Atsumu shivers at the thought, mouth salivating, and loins reacting quite eagerly.  “Yer gonna be the death of me, Shou.”</p><p>Shouyou snickers and then flings off the sheets, stripping out of his shorts and pivoting to reverse his position overtop of Atsumu, facing his feet.  “Shhhhh,” he admonishes, while pulling down Atsumu’s shorts.  </p><p>Atsumu bites his wrist to stifle a moan, and then grabs Shouyo’s hips, scooting down the bed into position.  “Shhhh yerself,” he teases.</p><p>They’re not exactly quiet, but nobody comes banging on the door to complain, so Atsumu is fairly certain that their late-night snack goes unnoticed by the Hinatas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Miyagi.  Tuesday, August 10, 2021]</h4><p>The Hinata’s insist that they can sleep in, but Shouyou and Atsumu are early risers, and this doesn’t change just because they are on a mini-vacation. </p><p>Plus, it’s been a couple of days since they could work out properly, so waking up at dawn for a run all around Shouyou’s neighborhood is refreshing. They race up and down hills and zig-zag through the woods on a trail that Shouyou discovered in elementary school and is still a favorite. </p><p>When he and Shouyou return, laughing and out of breath, they find Shouyou’s parents are just sitting down to breakfast.  </p><p>“We said you could sleep in, you know,” Shouyou’s mom says, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.  “You both must be so tired still from the competition!”</p><p>“It’s okay, mom, we like getting up early!”  Shouyou says.  </p><p>“Can I help with anythin’, Hinata-san?” Atsumu offers, only for her to wave him off. </p><p>“Now, you don’t worry about anything, Atsumu-kun,” she says, beaming a smile.  “I wouldn’t hear of our extra special guest lifting a finger while he’s here!”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows raise, and he blushes—she’s never called him <em>that </em>before.</p><p><em>“Mooooom,”</em> Shouyou says, turning pink with embarrassment.</p><p>“She means that we have Olympians in the house now,” says Shouyou’s father, seated at the table with his tablet, reading the news.  His voice is proud, though, and Atsumu and Shouyou exchange a happy smile.</p><p>“Yes, of course! Of course!” says Shouyou’s mom.  </p><p>“Hey, dad, can we borrow your bike later?”  Shouyou asks.</p><p>His father smiles, and for a moment Atsumu thinks he can see a future Shouyou in the man’s bright expression, and burnished auburn hair.  “Of course!” The man agrees.  “Help yourself to anything while you’re here.  Weather should be great for a bike ride.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Shouyou agrees.</p><p>“There’s breakfast ready for you two, if you want to get freshened up?” says Shouyou’s mom.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll go change!”  Shouyou takes off up the stairs, and Atsumu follows.</p><p>After a genial breakfast together with Shouyou’s mom and dad, Atsumu and Shouyou hang out on the couch for a bit, checking in with their teammates and coaches.  Natsu comes down the stairs just as the Hinata’s leave to get ready for work.  She brings her plate to join them, and they share an amiable silence, all three heads buried in their phones. </p><p>When Natsu has cleared her dishes, she hops upstairs to get her things and then hops back down.  “I’m going out, but I’ll be back in time for your special dinner,” she grins at her brother. </p><p>Shouyou flushes.  “It’s just a normal dinner!”</p><p>Natsu shrugs, but Atsumu can see a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  “Whatever.  Anyway, I’m bringing Takeru, so that’s that.”</p><p>“Arggggh,” Shouyou complains, flopping his head back on the couch.  </p><p>“Bye bye!”  Natsu waves, and heads for the door. </p><p>“See ya, Nacchan!”  Atsumu waves to her.  Then he turns to Shouyou.  “What’s this special dinner?”</p><p>Shouyou puffs out his cheeks like a chipmunk, and then lets all the air out.  “Mom wants to order sushi for dinner, to celebrate our Olympic medals.  It’s just a small family thing, no big deal.”</p><p>“Sounds nice,” Atsumu comments.  “What’re ya gettin’ all squirrely for?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Shouyou huffs.  “They’re just making a big deal.”</p><p>Atsumu grins, and ruffles  Shouyou’s hair.  “They’re yer parents.  They’ve gotta be embarrassin’.  It’s the rule.”</p><p>Shouyou laughs.  “Yeah.  You’re right.  Gotta say it’s fun for me when your mom embarrasses you!”</p><p>“Jesus, don’t remind me!” Atsumu covers his face with his hands.  “Ya just had to go there, didn’t ya.”</p><p>Shouyou cackles, poking him in the side while he’s at it.  </p><p>“That’s it,” Atsumu starts tickling him back, and then Shouyou’s parents come around the corner in their work suits.</p><p>Atsumu flings his hands away from Shouyou, face turning red.</p><p>“We’re off, son,” says Shouyou’s father.</p><p>“Okay!”  Shouyou lifts his hand.</p><p>“And the sushi order has already been placed, so we’ll have everything in order to celebrate our extra special guest!” says Shouyou’s mom.</p><p>“Honey, you mean the celebration for our two Olympians,” says Shouyou’s father.</p><p>“Ah! Right!”  Shouyou’s mother laughs, touching the back of her head. </p><p>“Mom!”  Shouyou is red and fidgeting again, and Atsumu isn’t quite sure what to make of it.</p><p>“Alright honey, we’ll see you later.  Enjoy your bike ride!”  Shoyou’s mother waves, and accompanies her husband out the door. </p><p>“Yer cute when yer embarrassed,” Atsumu comments.  </p><p>“Shut up,” Shouyou whacks him in the face with the couch pillow, and then they wrestle and giggle and curl up in a heap to make out a little, now that the coast is clear.</p><p>That afternoon, they take out the bikes, and Shouyou shows Atsumu the commute over the mountain to Karasuno that he completed twice daily for his three years of high school.  </p><p>The mountain’s elevation and curves are brutal—no wonder Shouyou had such great stamina, even back then.  Atsumu adjusted the seat before they left the house, but the borrowed bicycle is not quite the right size for his long legs.  Even so, he manages well enough, enjoying the intensity of the workout.</p><p>The route slows down as they approach the school, and then they dismount and walk the remaining distance with their bikes at their sides. </p><p>“Been a while since I biked last,” Atsumu comments.</p><p>“Yeah!  I ride my bike everywhere, but you don’t use yours as often,” Shouyou replies. </p><p>Atsumu shrugs.  “Got a good fill of bike ridin’ last year in the quarantine, I guess.”</p><p>Shouyou laughs.  “That’s true!  It was fun though.”</p><p>Atsumu shakes his head.  “Nuh-uh,” he says, laughing.  “I don’t know how ya chose on purpose to do food delivery by bicycle in Rio for two years, that shit’s crazy.”</p><p>“What, it’s really good exercise!”  Shouyou teases. “You did great with it too, picked up all the tricks in no time.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, ‘course I’m gonna do it really well, even if it’s not my first choice.  When there’s customers waitin’ for some good grub when goin’ out’s not an option, ya gotta deliver the very best.  Don’t hafta like it.”</p><p>“Pretty sure we helped Osamu-san stay in business, too, when he only had Omi-san helping him out and had to switch to delivery.” Shouyou mentions.  “We got good exercise too, since the team couldn’t practice and our games were cancelled.  Helped us stay in shape, and his shop didn’t close down.  Win-win.”</p><p>“Never really did say thank you for any of it, did he,” Atsumu grumbles.</p><p>“Maybe you just chose not to hear it,” Shouyou scolds, playfully.  “He did give us that book, remember?  And... you know he and Omi-san <em>definitely</em> appreciated us.  We all helped each other get through the pandemic.  That's pretty amazing, really.”</p><p>“Let’s just hope our careers are stable enough that we don’t have to resort to bike delivery again anytime soon.”  </p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou exchange a grin. Soon they arrive at Karasuno’s gates and peer into the empty school grounds.  Everything is pretty much closed up for the summer break, but they’re able to walk their bikes along the perimeter so that Shouyou can point out different buildings and tell stories about what happened during his three years there.</p><p>Atsumu thinks the main building’s clock tower is distinguished and pretty.  The architecture is pretty basic in general, but also very different from the Inarizaki campus where he attended school, so he can appreciate the aesthetic with a fresh perspective.</p><p>“And that one there? With the curved roof?”  Shouyou points at a two story building off to the side, with a rounded rooftop and rows of windows on both floors.  “That’s the second gym, where the volleyball team practiced!”</p><p>“Hooo,” Atsumu comments, taking in the details.  “This is where ya learned yer freak quick with Tobio-kun, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah!”  Shouyou grins.  </p><p>Atsumu tilts his head, imagining what it would have been like to have been on the same team as Shouyou back then.  </p><p>“Would’ve liked to see that,” Atsumu says.  </p><p>Shouyou looks at him, still grinning.  “You would have laughed.  I was so terrible.  I didn’t have any idea what I was doing, because I’d never had a coach or a real team before.”</p><p>Atsumu shrugs, the corner of his mouth quirked on one side.  “Everyone starts somewhere.  Just thinkin’, what if ya weren’t at Karasuno and were at Inarizaki instead.”</p><p>Shouyou’s brows shoot up.  “Ohhhhhh,” he says, brain whirring in excitement.  “Then I’d have gotten to play with you a lot sooner!”</p><p>Atsumu smirks.  “Yeah.  Ya’d still be a scrub, but I’d have liked to see what I could do with ya.”</p><p>Shouyou blushes.  “On the court, or…”</p><p>Atsumu gapes, then mirrors Shouyou’s flush.  “On the court!  Jeez!”</p><p>Shouyou laughs, coming over a bit closer.  “Not sure if I’m relieved or disappointed.”</p><p>“I’m tryin’ to be serious here,” Atsumu chuckles, pinching Shouyou’s cheeks and letting the wall hold up his bicycle for the moment.  </p><p>“I get it,” Shouyou laughs, hands closing over Atsumu’s.</p><p>Atsumu cups Shouyou’s face, tracing thumbs over his cheek bones tenderly.  They gaze at each other, and Atsumu swallows, filling up with emotion.</p><p>“Shouyou,” he exhales, getting nervous.  “Wish I’d met you sooner.”</p><p>Shouyou’s blush deepens, and he squeezes Atsumu’s wrists.  “Yeah.”</p><p>“I knew back then that I wanted to be yer teammate one day,” Atsumu says.  “Even if I had to wait because you went far away for a while, across the world.  But ‘m so glad ya came back. To Japan, and to me.”</p><p>“Atsumu…” Shouyou’s eyes are misty.</p><p>Atsumu feels a lump in his throat.  He also feels the rings vibrating in the box in his pocket, and his stomach drops.  Holy shit.  Maybe this is finally it!</p><p>Atsumu swallows past the lump, and steels himself to continue.  “I can’t tell ya how much it means to me to get to share the court with ya, with the Jackals, or with the National team.  I can’t tell ya how much it means to share a <em>life </em>with ya, our little place in Osaka, just for us, or anywhere else we might go.  Ya make every moment so perfect, and I jus’ keep fallin’ deeper and deeper in love—”</p><p>Shouyou groans and hops into Atsumu’s arms without warning, planting a kiss on Atsumu’s mouth and cutting off any other words he might have said.  Atsumu hangs on to him tightly, accepting Shoyou’s hot tongue even though part of him is a little concerned about their location around the side of a school in broad daylight. </p><p>“Love you,” Shouyou murmurs against Atsumu’s mouth, breathy with need.  “Love you,” he repeats between kisses so urgent and wonderful that Atsumu’s brain starts checking out entirely.  </p><p>Atsumu moves them to the recessed section of the perimeter wall, pinning Shouyou’s back against it.  It hides them just a little—although anyone happening to pass by would know immediately what they were up to. </p><p>Shouyo’s hands make fists in his shirt, and Atsumu lets their kisses flow one into the other into the next until they have to stop and catch their breath, panting into each other’s necks. </p><p>“Wait, wait,”  Shouyou says, asking to be let up.  </p><p>Atsumu moves so Shouyou can stand on his own.  Shoyou puts his hands on Atsumu’s chest, and looks away, his face flushed and hair a bit wild where the wind tugs it.  “I have to go,” he says.</p><p>“Eh?” Atsumu’s guts clench in dismay. </p><p>“We have to go,” Shouyou says, glancing up once and then moving to his bicycle.  Atsumu stands there, frozen from the abrupt change. </p><p>“Come on!” Shouyou beckons, and Atsumu moves to retrieve his borrowed bicycle.  </p><p>They ride furiously back up and over the mountain to Shouyou’s home, where they return the bicycles to the garage.  Atsumu’s nerves have taken hold over the past thirty minutes, chilling him to the core as he wonders how they ended up here when he’d thought things were going well enough to get his proposal out, at least.  </p><p>Now he’s just utterly confused—what the heck is going on?  Why can’t he seem to get the words out before there’s some interruption?</p><p>As soon as the bikes are put away, Shouyou grabs him by the wrist and drags him into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. </p><p>“Shouyou?” Atsumu asks, but gets no response other than Shouyou closing his bedroom door, and then pushing him backwards until he sprawls across the twin bed.  </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Shoyou says, kissing him on the mouth.</p><p>“What?” Atsumu asks, still reeling from his jumbled thoughts.  But Shouyou only smirks and puts his hand over Atsumu’s eyes so that he closes them.  </p><p>Atsumu hears rustles, the zipper of a suitcase compartment, and then more rustling of fabric.  Shouyou hisses, and then sighs, and Atsumu clenches his fists at his sides, wondering what the heck is going on. </p><p>“You can open them now,” Shouyou says.  </p><p>Atsumu opens his eyes—and squawks, sitting bolt upright.  Grinning from ear to ear, and looking coyly down at him over his shoulder, is Shouyou, wearing his Karasuno uniform with the number 10 from his first year.  To say it doesn’t fit anymore is an understatement.</p><p>“Holy fuck!”  Atsumu exclaims, eyes boggling at the too-tight shorts, and the too-tight jersey, the too-tight <em>everything </em>over Shouyou’s current tanned and muscled body, deliciously adult and yet the picture of school-aged innocence.</p><p>Shouyou’s grin is as devilish as they come.  “Atsumu-<em>senpai</em>,” he sing-songs.  </p><p>Atsumu’s brain promptly fizzles out, switching all cognitive functions to the junction between his legs. </p><p>"If we had gone to the same high school, that's what I'd call you, right?  Atsumu-<em>senpai?"</em>  Shouyou drops a handful of condoms on the bed—is that the Olympic logo?—and gets right in his lap.  “So.  School is out, my parents aren’t home, and we have the whole place to ourselves…” Shouyou curls his hands into Atsumu’s hair, still sweaty from the bike ride.</p><p>Atsumu can only groan, fitting his big hands around Shouyou’s tantalizing hips.</p><p>Shouyou leans in towards his ear.  <em>“Senpai…</em> won’t you teach me?”</p><p>Holy <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Atsumu topples Shouyou onto the bed, where they engage in an <em>extra </em>special tutoring session for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s the <em>sex!</em></p><p>Atsumu comes to this horrible realization while in the shower, hands on the wall, head down, the water spraying the top of his head.</p><p>That’s why he can’t propose!  Every fucking time he tries, they end up—well—fucking!</p><p>Not that fucking is bad, exactly.  They have chemistry, they are athletes with high sex drives, they’re in love—it makes sense.  The fucking is good, mind-blowingly good.  The best sex of his life!</p><p>But… what if it’s just that?  What if he’s just some kind of fuck toy—one that wears a custom leather collar on occasion—and Shouyou’s only around because of his dick?</p><p><em>“Yer dick’s not that impressive.”</em> Atsumu can hear Osamu’s voice in his mind.</p><p>“We’re <em>twins</em>!”  He retorts, aloud.  Osamu’s such a fucking <em>liar</em>.</p><p>Then Atsumu groans, squatting down in the shower and holding his knees, so the water hits his back and runs down his spine, symbolically cleansing away his most negative thoughts. </p><p><em>“It’s not just about the sex,”</em> Osamu had also said, when talking about his relationship with Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu takes a deep breath.  What if he can’t say the same?  </p><p>Shouyou had said that he didn’t think things should change, that they shouldn’t mess with anything that already worked perfectly.  They did work well together, always have.</p><p>So then… does Shouyou think this is enough?  That what they have is fine, and doesn’t need to change?</p><p>Atsumu stays in the shower a while longer, heart in turmoil, thoughts in disarray.  But at least his body is clean when he emerges.</p><p>He returns to Shouyou’s room, where Shouyou gives him the brightest smile in the world, and Atsumu’s heart breaks just a little bit more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wear this one,” Shouyou says, holding up one of Atsumu’s shirts.</p><p>“Sure,” Atsumu says, puzzled.  “Didn’t ya say this was a normal dinner?”</p><p>“It is!”  Shouyou huffs, going over to his dresser mirror and trying to comb his hair down in the front.  Atsumu raises an eyebrow, which Shouyou ignores. </p><p>Atsumu chuckles and puts on the shirt Shouyou picked out, a navy blue button-down that compliments the color of his eyes and his blond hair.  Shouyou is wearing a dark teal-gray button-down that accents his hair and eyes.  They look pretty good together, so Atsumu doesn’t comment on it further, amused that Shouyou is trying to please his family.</p><p>“Yer happy to be at home with yer folks, aren’t cha,” he says.</p><p>Shouyou smiles.  “Yeah, it’s been a while.”</p><p>“Right.  Long enough for Nacchan to get a boyfriend,” Atsumu teases.</p><p>“Arrgggh!  Don’t remind me!”  Shouyou swats him on the arm, but it’s playful.</p><p>They go downstairs, where the Hinata’s are also dressed a bit more formally than usual for a family dinner, even for one that is celebrating something like a successful achievement like the Olympics.  </p><p>“There you are!”  Shouyou’s mom greets them warmly in the kitchen.  “Can you set the table please?”</p><p>Shouyou rushes to get the chopsticks out and then fumbles and drops them all over the floor.  “Waaaaah!” he cries out in embarrassment, darting to pick them up, and then slips and faceplants into the floor.</p><p>“Shouyou!” Atsumu and Shouyou’s mom say together, concerned.</p><p>“I’m fine!”  Shouyou says, kneeling to get his bearings.  Atsumu offers him a hand up, which he takes. </p><p>“Honestly,” Shoyou’s mom says, affectionately.</p><p>The three of them pick up the chopsticks and put them in the sink.  Atsumu offers to take care of the place settings, and Shouyou’s mom asks Shouyou to make the tea.  Luckily, there are no further mishaps, and when Shouyou’s father comes home, he gets out three cold beers and invites them over to the table to get comfortable. </p><p>“Unless you don’t drink beer?  Because of volleyball?” he asks.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Atsumu reassures him, taking the offered longneck.  “We can have one or two.”</p><p>Shouyou also takes one and starts drinking it there in the kitchen.  Atsumu raises his brows, but then shrugs.  He follows Shouyou’s dad to the low table and sits where he sat previously.  Shouyou’s dad chooses to sit at the end of the rectangle this time.  Shouyou’s mom comes in with another tray of light refreshments and a beer in her hand.  She sits opposite her husband, and the four adults toast to family and success, then clink their beer bottles.</p><p>Shouyou’s parents ask a few questions about the training program leading up to the Olympics and about some of the details like the Opening and Closing ceremonies.  Atsumu holds up the bulk of the conversation, which is fine—he’s glad he gets on so well with the Hinata’s—but it’s a little weird how quiet Shouyou is.</p><p>When Natsu arrives with her new boyfriend, some of the pieces fall into place.  <em>Ah.  </em>The two highschoolers sit opposite Atsumu and Shouyou, and it’s awkward for about two minutes before the introductions and conversation seem to flow.</p><p>Takeru-kun seems like a nice kid.  He doesn’t look all that much like Oikawa Tooru, nor does he act all that similar, and Atsumu is glad that this seems to put Shouyou at ease, at least somewhat.  Natsu is clearly very stuck on him, and the kid seems the same, so Atsumu toasts their happiness in his head while he finishes his beer. </p><p>After some obligatory small talk, Shouyou’s mom takes the sushi platter she picked up on the way home from work out of the fridge, and the rest of them move some of their plates and dishes out of the way to make room.  </p><p>The food is exquisite, and everyone gets more than enough to eat, even Shouyou. Shouyou does nearly choke a couple of times, but some hearty slaps on the back from Atsumu and some water put him back in shape.  While the anticipation of meeting Natsu’s boyfriend seems to have worn off, Atsumu keeps an eye on Shouyou, who is fidgeting and tapping his knee under the table.</p><p>Something is bothering him clearly, but Atsumu can’t really ask about it in front of his family.  So he does the next best thing and slips his hand over Shoyou’s under the table, intending to give him a comforting squeeze.</p><p>Instead, Shouyou yelps and jerks away, bonking his wrist on the underside of the table and rattling all the dishes.</p><p>“Sorry!” he says, laughing a little too hard about it.  He reaches to straighten his chopsticks and nearly knocks over his beer—but Atsumu makes a quick save in the nick of time.</p><p>Shouyou’s parents chuckle, Natsu too.  Atsumu hands him the beer.  “Why don’tcha finish that one, and I’ll get ya another?”</p><p>“Thanks,” Shouyou says, gulping the last of it down.  </p><p>Atsumu starts to get up and Shouyou pushes on his shoulder. </p><p>“No, I got it!”  Shouyou pops up to his feet, and moves so hastily out of the room that he stumbles on the threshold and skids into the doorframe.  “I’m okay!” He calls out, before disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p>Atsumu watches in his direction, bemused.  The others seated at the table don’t seem too perturbed, rolling their eyes affectionately.  Shouyou comes back, bringing beers for all the adults.  When he sits down, he twists off the cap and drinks about half of it at once, then burps.</p><p>“Gross!”  Natsu says, making an appalled face.  Shouyou’s parents chuckle indulgently, and so Atsumu doesn’t say anything.  He does make sure Shouyou’s beer isn’t too close to the edge of the table, in case he knocks it over like yesterday’s tea.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time for dessert?”  Shouyou’s mom says.  She and her husband exchange a glance, and then look over at Shouyou.</p><p>Shouyou stiffens in his seat.  </p><p>“Finally,” Natsu sighs in relief.  “We’ll go take these, and bring out dessert,” she says, indicating the sushi trays.  She and Takeru take them into the kitchen.</p><p>Atsumu looks over at Shouyou, who has turned a bit pale, and has started wringing his hands.  “Are ya feelin’ okay?”</p><p>“No!”  Shouyou squeals.  Then, “I mean, yes!”  </p><p>Atsumu frowns, taking in Shouyou’s wide eyes.  “Yer sure?”</p><p>“Yes! Yeah, totally good,” Shouyou says, attempting a smile, but gripping a hand into his shirt right over his chest.  He starts breathing a bit hard, like he can’t get air.  </p><p>“Shouyou?” Atsumu says, with mounting alarm.  He reaches for Shouyou’s hand, and this time Shouyou takes hold.  Atsumu winces at his strength, but lets Shouyou grip his hand as hard as he wants if it helps.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Shouyou says, still breathing heavily.  Atsumu can feel his pulse tap dancing where their hands are connected.  “Just nervous,” he adds.</p><p>Atsumu tilts his head in question.  “About dessert?”</p><p>Shouyou’s father lets out a loud laugh, and this seems to cut the tension just a bit, at least for Atsumu—Shouyou however starts fidgeting again, still breathing erratically. </p><p>When Natsu and Takeru return from the kitchen, phones in hand, and a small cheesecake and set of dessert plates and forks between them, Shouyou really starts to freak out.</p><p>He abruptly lets go of Atsumu’s hand, and then gets to his feet, weight shifting from foot to foot.  Then he sits back down, as Natsu and Takeru put out the dessert items.  Then Shouyou gets up on one knee, then immediately sits back down with legs crossed, all of him positively vibrating in a ball of wild electricity.</p><p>Atsumu watches this in extreme concern—he’s never seen Shouyou like this, so worked up.  Unable to keep still, unable to breathe, like he’s filled with too much energy and—</p><p><em>Oh!</em>  Is this what Kageyama meant?  This weird keyed-up state?  Should he meow?  </p><p>“Okay, we’re all here!” announces Natsu, grinning and seemingly oblivious to Shouyou’s agitation. </p><p>“Yes, we’re here,” says Shouyou’s mom, calm as can be on Atsumu’s right.</p><p>Atsumu is seriously confused by the family’s reactions—can’t they see that something is really wrong with Shouyou?</p><p>“Okay,” Shouyou says, taking a deep breath.  “Okay.”</p><p>Something seems to snap into place, and Shouyou changes position, sitting seiza and angling towards Atsumu.  He runs his hands through his mess of orange hair, and takes a deep breath.  When he looks up at Atsumu again, he seems centered and offers a smile that is only slightly more nervous than the rest of him.  </p><p>Atsumu smiles back, relieved that the tension has passed, more or less.</p><p>“Okay, so,” Shouyou clears his throat, wiping his sweaty palms on his knees.  “I um, I’m really glad that we could all be here tonight, together, to share a meal.  We don’t get to do that very often.  Especially since the pandemic last year.”</p><p>Atsumu nods.  “Thanks for havin’ us, Hinata-san and Hinata-san,” Atsumu says to Shouyou’s parents, who give him polite nods in return. </p><p>Shouyou laughs nervously.  “And I’m really glad we’re all here.  Because, there are a lot of things my family hasn’t been able to be part of, before, because of work and other things.  Like when I went to Nationals in first year and met Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu chuckles, fondly remembering his declaration across the net after their first match as opponents.  </p><p>“And when I went to Brazil,” Shouyou continues.  “My family couldn’t come with me then, or visit.  Or my debut game with the Black Jackals.  Or the Olympics.”</p><p>Atsumu feels sad to hear this and murmurs Shouyou’s name.  </p><p>“Oh!”  Shouyou’s hands fly up.  “That’s not to say you don’t support me!”  He looks around at his parents and sister.  “You’ve been to some of my matches, when you can, so it’s fine!”</p><p>Shouyou’s dad motions for him to continue, and Shouyou gives another nervous laugh.  He settles his hands on his knees again, looking directly at Atsumu. </p><p>“So, since they weren’t there for some of my important moments, I wanted to be sure they could be here for this one.”  Shouyou takes another deep breath, his hands starting to shake.</p><p>“Atsumu,” Shouyou says, voice wobbly.  He clears his throat.  “I want you to know how happy I am that we met.  Actually wait, I mean, I’m really happy that you were born!  And because you were born, we could meet that day at the National competition.”</p><p>“I’m glad ya were born too,” Atsumu chuckles.</p><p>Shouyou grins at him, and then puts up a hand.  “Wait, let me get this out.”  </p><p>Atsumu waves him on and takes a sip of his beer. </p><p>“Atsumu,” Shouyou starts again, brushing the hair away from his sweaty forehead.  “Since we met, I’ve never been able to forget about you.  We lost touch for a little bit, but I never forgot how cool your serves were, or your setting, and I always wanted to know what it would be like to play volleyball with you, for real.  And then the Jackals signed me on, and just—” Shouyou waves his hands and makes noises of awe.  “—and you were so—”  He trails off, struggling for words. </p><p>Atsumu grins over at him, chuckling.  “What is all this?” he asks, feeling a little embarrassed.  </p><p>Shouyou huffs.  “I’m <em>saying</em> that you’re <em>incredible</em>!”</p><p>Atsumu sucks in a breath.  When Shouyou says things like that, it just gets to him, hits him in the core.</p><p>“I’m saying that you’re incredible,” Shouyou repeats.  “That you’re this amazing presence in my life, sometimes a rival, sometimes my best friend.  You’re my partner, on and off the court.”</p><p>Atsumu’s pulse starts racing, and he feels like he can’t breathe.</p><p>Shouyou looks at him, love and affection all over his face.  “These three years with you have been the happiest of my life, and I can’t imagine my future without you.  I want you to always be at my side, to share everything with you—”</p><p>“—Oh my <em>god</em>,” Atsumu blurts out, the shocking realization whipping through his body.  “Are ya—are ya <em>proposin’?”</em></p><p>Shouyou gapes.  “Well, I mean—yeah!  I mean I’m <em>trying </em>to!”</p><p>“Wait!” Atsumu gets to his knees, facing him in seiza position also.  “Wait, wait, wait!” he exclaims, voice cracking.  </p><p>“What?” Shouyou wails.  “What do you mean wait?”</p><p>“I mean, I was already gonna propose to ya, Shouyou!”  Atsumu exclaims.</p><p>“Well, I already started!”  Shouyou waves his hands.</p><p>“But I’ve been tryin’ for weeks!”  Atsumu insists.  “So I should be the one proposin'!”</p><p>“What do you mean you’ve been trying?” Shouyou asks, head cocked in confusion.</p><p>Atsumu makes a frustrated noise, thinking of the first attempt in the paddle boat swan—and then rerouting that thought because what happened in that swan is not appropriate for this point in time.  </p><p>He waves his hands, “Well, I’ve tried several times and—er—well, nevermind!”  Atsumu digs into his pocket and pulls out the tiny velvet box that he’s been carrying around ever since they left the Olympic Village, and sets is on the table with purpose.  “I even bought the rings!”</p><p>“Oh good!”  Shouyou says, “I couldn’t do that yet so that saves time!  Now, let me finish—”</p><p>“—But I want to propose to ya, Shouyou!  I have things to say to ya too!”</p><p>“Gah,”  Shouyou rubs hands over his face.  “Well, we can’t both propose at the same time, can we?”</p><p>Atsumu shakes his head.  “I don’t think so!  Like chasin’ two foxes, ya gotta choose one to go after, and I know I’ve been wantin’ to marry ya forever, so I really want to propose to ya!”</p><p>“Well, how are you so sure you’re the one who’s wanted to get married the longest?  I’ve been wanting to marry you forever too!”  Shouyou says. </p><p>Atsumu purses his lips.  “Okay, there’s gotta be a way to resolve this.  We’re usually good at this kind of thing.”</p><p>“Oh!”  Shouyou brightens.  “Yeah I got it!  We do it like volleyball!”</p><p>The family members in the room all snort in laughter, and Atsumu is so startled to remember they were even there, he turns bright red.  </p><p>He clears his throat and prompts Shouyou with a wave of the hand.  “Like volleyball?”  </p><p>“Yeah!”  Shouyou says, fidgeting excitedly in his seiza position.  “So I serve you the proposal—” he makes a serving motion.  “—and you receive it!  Then you set the answer back to me, and I spike it and score the point!”</p><p>Atsumu considers this, but it seems off.  “Wait, but I’m known for my serves, so shouldn’t I serve the proposal to you?”</p><p>Shouyou rolls his eyes, sighing.  “Okay, fine!  You serve the proposal to me, and I receive it.  Then I set my answer to you, and you spike it!”</p><p>Atsumu puts his hand under his chin, thinking.  “But I’m the setter, so shouldn’t I be settin’?”</p><p>Shouyou sighs and adjusts his position on the floor.  “Jeez, okay, so then you serve the proposal, and I receive it, and then you set me the answer, and I spike it?  Argggh, how does that even work?” Shouyou tugs on his hair in frustration.</p><p>“Hmm, well it partly works like that when we’re on opposite sides of the net,” Atsumu says.</p><p>“But I don’t want to be on the opposite side of the net!” Shouyou says.</p><p>“Me neither!”  Atsumu agrees.</p><p><em>“Oh my god.”</em> Says a deadpan voice from somewhere.</p><p><em>“Idiots.”</em>  Says another voice.</p><p>Atsumu whirls around, “Who said that?”  </p><p>“Okay, so we agree we’re on the same side of the net,” Shouyou tries again.</p><p><em>“How much longer is this gonna go on?”</em> Says a voice that Atsumu instantly recognizes, and he jerks.</p><p><em>“Aran?” </em>Atsumu calls out, looking around the living room, but nobody is there other than Shouyou’s family, watching him patiently.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Natsu says, then taps her dessert fork into her water glass to get their attention.  “Why don’t you forget the whole serve/receive stuff and just say why you want to be on the same side of the net?  It’s not that difficult.”</p><p>Atsumu groans and throws her a pained look.  </p><p>“Okay, yeah,” Shouyou says.  Atsumu looks up and their gazes lock.  “Being on the same side of the net with you is my favorite, because your tosses are the best!” Shouyou says, a genuine smile on his face. </p><p>Atsumu’s heart flutters.  “Yeah, I never know quite what you’ll do in a match, but when I toss to ya I know it’s a sure thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have the most fun with you,” says Shouyou.</p><p>“Me too,” Atsumu agrees.  “Yer the most fun.”</p><p>“I really, really want to marry you,” says Shouyou, scooting closer.  Atsumu opens his hand and Shouyou takes it.  </p><p>“I really, really want to marry ya too, Shouyou.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Shouyou.  “I want to marry you, Atsumu.”</p><p>“I want to marry you too, Shouyou.”</p><p>Natsu sighs. “We’ve established that it’s mutual, can you move on to the rings already?”</p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou  share a sheepish laugh, and then let go of their hands so Atsumu can get the ring box.  He faces Shouyou, and opens the box, showing two solid gold bands, each with a tiny inset orange diamond, round like the sun.  Shouyou gasps.  </p><p>Atsumu clears his throat.  “What do ya think?”</p><p>“I think I want it, right now,” Shouyou says, voice wibbling.  </p><p>Atsumu gently takes out the slightly smaller ring from the pair.  “I got it engraved for ya,” he says, showing the inside of the gold band.  </p><p>Shouyou takes it from his hand, and looks inside.  “Numbers?  One, zero, two—”</p><p>“No, no,” Atsumu says gently, scooting closer.  “It’s yer jersey numbers.”</p><p>“Oh!”  Shouyou exclaims, laughing.  “Ten, twenty-one, ten…”  He looks up at Atsumu, and the mist in his eyes spills over in the first tear down his cheek.   “And infinity.”</p><p>Atsumu’s vision goes blurry with tears of his own, and he brushes them away.  “Yeah. Ten from Karasuno when we met, twenty-one from when ya joined me and the Jackals, ten again from the National team and competing in the Olympics, and then infinity, because whatever other teams yer on in the future, I love ya an infinite amount.  Too much for any number.”</p><p>Shouyou laughs, wiping tears from his eyes.  He hands the ring to Atsumu.  “Put it on?”</p><p>“Of course,” Atsumu says.  </p><p>He takes Shouyou’s hand, so carefully, and they have to pause and laugh because they’re both shaking too much from all the emotion.  He manages to fit the ring onto Shouyou’s finger, and once it’s in place, they both wipe their eyes, grinning and laughing.</p><p>“Now, yours,” Shouyou says, taking up the second ring. He admires the inside—it has Atsumu’s jersey numbers from Inarizaki, the Jackals, and the National team, plus the infinity symbol, following the same pattern as Shouyou’s ring.</p><p>Shouyou takes Atsumu’s left hand, and as the ring slides onto his finger, Atsumu feels his heart swell up, like his insides are rejoicing, every particle of his body zinging with joy.  When he sees the band on his finger, the tears really start up, and he can’t help everything pouring out of him at once.</p><p>“So I think we’re engaged now,” Shouyou says, their hands clasped. </p><p>“Yeah,”  Atsumu nods, sniffling.  <em>Finally</em>.</p><p>“And I think I’m going to kiss you now,” Shouyou says, with a laugh. </p><p>Atsumu grins, and dabs at his eyes again.  “Yeah.  Please.”</p><p>And Shouyou leans in, and Atsumu meets him halfway, and they kiss, winding hands and arms around each other in a hug.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Shouyou’s parents say, and then the room is filled with staccato pops right before confetti and streamers start raining down all over the place.  Atsumu and Shouyou laugh, still hugging each other, not caring that it’s in their hair, or in their clothes.</p><p>“Oh no, the cake!”  Natsu squeals.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” says Shoyou’s mom.</p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou break apart to see Shouyou’s mom collecting the cheesecake from the table, while Natsu continues holding her phone up.</p><p>Atsumu stiffens.  “Are—are ya filmin’ us?”  </p><p>Natsu grins, giving a triumphant chuckle.  “I’m recording a video call!  Say hi everyone!”</p><p>“Took ya long enough, ‘Tsumu.  But I call dibs on Aran for best man,” says Osamu.  </p><p>Atsumu laughs, wiping more tears from his eyes at the sound of his brother’s voice.</p><p>“Congrats, Miya.  My condolences, Hinata,” says Sakusa.</p><p>“Oh man!  Finally I can say congrats!  Thought I was gonna die of suspense!”  says Aran.</p><p>“Yer gonna bring that sweet boy over to yer ma’s house real soon, right, Atsumu?” </p><p><em>“Ma?”</em> Atsumu says in surprise.  “Can’t believe yer there!”</p><p>Shouyou squeezes Atsumu’s hand.  “I wanted your family to be part of this too.”</p><p>Atsumu can’t help but start bawling, turning back to Shouyou and hugging him tight, uncaring if his tears leave a wet patch on Shouyou’s shirt, because he’s just too happy to care. </p><p>“I think the entertainment is over,” says Natsu, in a good-natured jibe.  “Say goodbye before I hang up?”</p><p>Atsumu pulls away from Shouyou enough to face Natsu’s phone, and the two of them wave with their left hands, deliberately showing off their new accessories.  </p><p>“Bye!” they say.  Then Atsumu turns to Shouyou and gives him a huge smooch on the cheek before Natsu has finished ending the call.  </p><p>“Thanks for being here,” Shouyou says to his family, as his mother returns with a tidied up cheesecake for them to share.  </p><p>“We’re happy for you, son,” says Shouyou’s father.  </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t think his heart can swell up any further, but it does.  The evening passes with cake and congratulations, and even some champagne that Shouyou’s father gets out from the fridge.</p><p>“For special occasions,” he says, pouring them each a glass, even a small portion for Natsu and Takeru.</p><p>Takeru leaves just after dark, and Natsu walks him out.</p><p>“Maybe we can come to Osaka next time,” says Shoyou’s mom.  “I’d love to meet your family, Atsumu-kun.”</p><p>This sends a frisson of fear down Atsumu’s spine, but he nods with a nervous laugh anyway.  “Yeah, ‘course, we’ll see what we can arrange.”</p><p>Shouyou turns to him, after they’ve helped vacuum up the confetti and wash the forty pairs of chopsticks that Shouyou dropped earlier. </p><p>“I think I want to go back to Osaka, tomorrow,” he says.</p><p>Atsumu inclines his head.  “Yer sure ya wanna leave so soon?  We don't hafta rush if ya wanna stay longer with yer folks.”</p><p>Shouyou smiles, nodding decisively.  “Yeah.  I’m ready to go home.”</p><p>Atsumu puts away the dish towel, and ruffles Shouyou’s hair.  “Okay. Fine with me.”</p><p>“Besides! We’ve got a wedding to plan now!” Shouyou says, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Atsumu nods, and then his face falls. </p><p>Holy fuck. </p><p>Holy <em>fuck!</em></p><p>A wedding.</p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Miyagi. Osaka.  Wednesday, August 11, 2021]</h4><p>The video recording of their double-proposal goes viral.  Someone uploaded it on youtube—Atsumu is positive it was Osamu, no contest—and the internet does what it does best.  Shouyou and Atsumu’s phones explode with notifications during the entire ride to the airport and flight back to Osaka.</p><p>The majority of the messages are congratulatory, although a few stick out. </p><p>Suna writes:  “Not as impressive as Kodzuken’s proposal. Still can’t get above second best, or first loser, loser.”</p><p>“Fuck ya, Sunarin,” Atsumu mutters, with a wry smile.</p><p>And Sakusa:  “Don’t even think about asking Onigiri Miya to cater your engagement party, or your wedding. We’ve got exclusive rights.  I’m <em>not </em>sharing.”</p><p>Atsumu actually cries out.  “Harsh!”</p><p>It is nice to be home, however, even with the luggage half-full of laundry, an empty fridge, and the pile of mail Osamu left on their kitchen table.  The outpouring of love has been incredible, and nothing can ruin their mood.</p><p>Atsumu and Shouyou order takeout and curl up together on the couch, looking over all the new offers from volleyball teams around the world that have come in since they gained recognition as National team Olympic medalists.</p><p>There’s lots to discuss and lots of offers on the table.  But they hold each other close, admiring the shining gold bands on their left hands, and know there doesn’t have to be a decision right away.  When the right time comes, they’ll figure it out together.  Just like always.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h4>[Osaka. Thursday, August 12, 2021]</h4><p>On the second day after their proposal video went internationally viral, Atsumu’s phone is still blowing up with notifications from messages, chats, tweets, and missed calls.  He’s lazing around in bed, doing some light stretches and skimming through everything on his phone, when he comes across a fancam posted to the bird app (and rapidly gaining in popularity) that jolts him in the gut.</p><p>“Who can handle this booty?” is the fancam title.  </p><p>The video is an orchestrated series of clips from their volleyball matches, showing Shouyou on the volleyball court, but zeroing in on his ass when he jumps, or his thick thighs when he lunges, or his arms when making a powerful receive, or his chest when he’s spiking the ball into the opponent’s court.  There’s a lot of his ass—a fuck ton, actually.  A few times they show him grinning like a feral gremlin, or beaming in excitement after a good play, which just heightens the overall effect of the images set to the music, which of course is the famous song by Sir Mix-A-Lot.  </p><p>The entire production makes Shouyou look like the tasty treat that he is, the fucking <em>snack </em>that fuels Atsumu’s dreams as well as his nightmares.  Atsumu zones out for the full four minutes of the song, eyes lost to the magic of the compilation, before he realizes he should be livid—who the fuck made this?</p><p>A short investigation results in none other than their teammate from Nationals, Yaku Morisuke.  Atsumu starts to send Yaku a furious message to take the fancam down immediately, but then notices Yaku’s comment at the bottom of the vid.</p><p>“Not sure his new fiance can handle all that—can anyone help him out?”</p><p>Atsumu frowns.  What the fuck?</p><p>Then he notices he’s already received several dm’s, and opens them with trepidation.</p><p>The message from Shouyou’s friend from high school, Tsukishima, reads: “Heard you got engaged.  Hope you’re a fan of strawberry lube.  Good luck.”</p><p>Atsumu frowns.  Is this for real?</p><p>Then there’s one from Shouyou’s high school senpai, Sugawara:  “Congratulations on your engagement!  Be sure to speak up and tell Hinata-kun when he’s being a brat, or he’ll walk all over you.  Have fun!”</p><p>Atsumu frowns even deeper.  </p><p>Kageyama’s message is next:  “So you finally got it done.  Congrats.  Keep your fridge stocked up.  He eats more than you think.  Especially after what I told you about.  FYI.”</p><p>Atsumu purses his lips.  What the literal fuck?</p><p>Then there’s one from Oikawa, and Atsumu grits his teeth.  Oikawa's reads:  “Aw, how adorable that you’re engaged.  You probably know this already, but Shouyou’s sweet spot is after his third cachaça, then he’ll agree to <em>anything </em>you say.  Enjoy~~”</p><p>Atsumu sits all the way up, concern and worry pulling his features into a deep scowl.</p><p>Kenma’s message is brief:  “If you run out of ideas, try game controllers. They vibrate.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyebrows shoot up, and he gets to his feet.  </p><p>The next one’s from that capitalist, Kuroo somebody, which reads: “Hey congrats, nice job with the proposal!  You seem pretty whipped, but let me say a little edging and orgasm denial to reestablish control once in a while goes a long way~~.  Give my best to Hinata-senshu!”</p><p>“<em>Shouyou</em>!” Atsumu calls out, verging on panic and tearing through their apartment to the kitchen where Shouyou is standing by the kitchen sink. </p><p>“Hi!  Rice is almost ready, and I’m about to make us some omurice!  Should I put a ketchup heart on yours?” Shouyou teases, drying his hands on the dish towel.  When he takes in Atsumu’s demeanor, however, his face falls in concern. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Atsumu’s expression is pained.  He holds out his phone.  “What is the meaning of this?” he demands.</p><p>“Meaning of what?”  Shouyou takes Atsumu’s phone, and looks at it, puzzled. The fancam video starts playing, and Hinata’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“Wait, not that!”  Atsumu snatches back his phone, and opens his dm’s.  “Just look!”</p><p>Atsumu crosses his arms and watches Shouyou read.  The further Shouyou taps and scrolls, the redder he becomes, like his thumb is controlling the intensity of the blush on his skin.  When Shouyou looks up, he’s turned a color somewhere between “got caught with my pants down” and “I’ll try anything in bed at least once.” </p><p>Shouyou gives a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  </p><p>“What the fuck, Shouyou, is this real?”  Atsumu exclaims, voice cracking.  </p><p>“They’re probably just teasing you!” Shouyou says, holding up his hands to appease him.  “You don’t have to worry about it, it’s just some messing around!”</p><p>“Then they <em>are </em>all your exes?” Atsumu screeches.</p><p>“No!’  Shouyou shakes his head.  “Not all of them!”</p><p>Atsumu gapes.  “You mean… there’s <em>more</em>?  Just how many exes are we talkin’ here?”</p><p>Shouyou waves his arms.  “No!  I mean!”  He shrugs, at a loss, then waves his hands around some more.  “I mean not all of them were—we weren’t officially—er, it was just once in a while?”</p><p>Atsumu grips his hair.  “<em>Shouyou</em>!  Just how many more of these messages am I gonna get?”</p><p>“Okay, okay!  I get it,” Shouyou puts the phone down on the counter and comes over to Atsumu.  “Look, forget about them, that’s just their oddball way of looking out for me!  They’re really nice, normally!”</p><p>“That’s not an answer, Shouyou!” Atsumu whines.  “And I don’t wanna hear ya given’ ‘em compliments!  I knew ya had a string of guys before me but—”</p><p>“—it’s really not that many!  Atsumu, you’re blowing this way out of proportion!” Shouyou grabs hold of Atsumu’s arms to steady him. </p><p>“Then why is my phone blowing up like this!”</p><p>Shouyou gently slaps his hands on Atsumu’s face, smooshing his cheeks into a duck face.  “Will. You. Please. Listen!”</p><p>Atsumu blows a raspberry.</p><p>Shouyou lifts an eyebrow.  “Seriously, you’re being like this right now?”</p><p>Atsumu makes a sighing groan, that actually sounds a little like a platypus dying of humiliation.  How appropriate.</p><p>“Did you forget already?  I’m gonna marry <em>you</em>, Atsumu,” Shouyou says, still squishing Atsumu’s face in his palms.  “And everyone in the world knows it now!  So none of those other guys matter at all, right?”</p><p>Atsumu manages to pout with his duck lips.  </p><p>“You’re the one I love the most.  My favorite setter.  Best friend.  Partner in crime.  Swan-shaped paddle boat co-pilot!  Get it?”  Shouyou says, smiling and letting go of Atsumu’s face so he can settle his arms around Atsumu’s neck. </p><p>“’M still very upset.”  Atsumu leans his forehead down on Shouyou’s shoulder and closes his eyes.  </p><p>“Hmmmm,”  Shouyou says, carding fingers through Atsumu’s hair.  He gives him a tender squeeze.  “You’re silly.”</p><p>Atsumu jerks himself upright.  <em>“Shouyou!”</em></p><p>Shouyou grins, running his palms over Atsumu’s shoulders and then down his chest, settling his hands on his waist.  “Let me put it this way, then.  Meeting all those other guys—er, and girls, er, people?—is what brought me to you, at the right place and time.  If it hadn’t been for them, I wouldn’t see what I see when I look at you, or feel what I feel.  I might not have recognized that you were the one for me, and maybe I wouldn’t have proposed.  Or maybe you wouldn’t have proposed either!  Wouldn’t that have been terrible?”</p><p>“Horrible.  The worst.”  Atsumu’s chest strains from the conflict between his victory in finally putting a ring on Shouyou, and the agony of knowing there are so many others out there who have carried a torch for his fiance… maybe even too many to count. </p><p>“See?  So they really helped us out, huh?”  Shouyou grins.</p><p>“Wouldn’t go <em>that </em>far.”  Atsumu scowls. </p><p>“Hey maybe we should invite them all to the wedding!”</p><p>“Now yer just bein’ a smartass,” Atsumu says, hooking his arm around Shouyou’s neck to put him in a headlock, while Shouyou laughs and tries to tickle him.  </p><p>“Okay okay,” Shouyou whines, giggling.  “I have an idea!”</p><p>Atsumu releases his hold, trying not to give in to the mischievous smile tugging on his lips.  It's too hard to be mad at Shouyou for long.</p><p>Shouyou shoots Atsumu a saucy look before jumping up and locking arms and legs around him.  Atsumu <em>oofs </em>at the impact, but grabs hold of Shouyou’s ass to support him.</p><p>Shouyou briefly rubs their noses.  “Why don’t you and I go back to bed, and watch our engagement video again?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Atsumu pretends to consider this, although secretly he’s sure he’ll never get tired of watching it.</p><p>“And <em>then…</em>” Shouyou brushes his lips lightly over Atsumu’s, so warm and full of promise.  “We’ll do that special thing you like.”</p><p>Atsumu’s groin twitches in response.  He licks his lips. “Ya mean… <em>that?”</em></p><p>“Mmm-hmmmm,” Shouyou answers.  He nibbles Atsumu’s mouth, along his jaw, to his ear.  <em>“That.”</em></p><p>Atsumu sucks in a shuddering breath.  His knees quiver, and he adjusts his grip on Shouyou’s rear.  Then he heads straight for the bedroom, because <em>that’s </em>an offer he can’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>工================工</p><p> </p><p>The end!</p><p> </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story, dear recipient!   </p><p>Thanks everyone for reading!  Your feedback means so much, comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>